I Can't Quit You Baby
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: COMPLETE! PyroRogue fic! Basically goes through all the movies and you see John and Rogue's relationship develop from start and to how they finish. How will they finish with John leaving her in the second film? And how does Bobby fit in with this?
1. Chapter 1: Extraordinary

**Title:** I can't quite you Baby

**Author:** Psy0gurl0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything as usual...sigh. Everything belongs to someone else with a much more interesting and exciting brain.

**Couples:** Rogue/Pyro Bobby/Kitty Storm/Logan Scott/Jean

**Summary:** This Story takes place during X1, have you ever wondered what happened when Logan was knocked out and cyclops and storm took rogue? Well I did, so I made a story during the X1 and it goes into X2. This is Rogue centric

**Authors note:** The title of this story is taken from a Led Zeppelin song. I know this story has probably been done before but I swear this story will be different! It is Rogue centric and all in her view. I have not read the comic, but I love the movie and I've seen the cartoon. I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC but I am trying. I hope you like this story and it'll probably be a little slow in the beginning but it'll get better if it totally sux I swear.

**Chapter 1** _Extraordinary_

As we walked into the large mansion I looked around nervously. The man was carrying Logan into the mansion and the woman was trying to talk to me, to I guess get me to lighten up. I wasn't any less nervous. Where were these people taking me? What were they going to do with me? I had a feeling they weren't going to hurt me, I mean, they had rescued me.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

The women looked at me with a kind face and smiled at me. "Well we are going to go see the man in charge of this school."

"This is a school?" I asked surprised.

The women laughed and nodded."My name is Ororo Munroe, or Storm, either one is fine. This is Scott or Cyclops."

I nodded then gave her a small smile. "I'm Rogue. This is Logan."

Storm nodded and we reached an elevator and went up.

"Did you two just meet?" Scott asked me.

I nodded, "yeah, we just met. I was getting a ride." I said quietly.

We came out onto a floor and walked some more until we got to an office. Scott disappeared with Logan and Storm took me.

"You must be Marie D'Ancanto. I am Professor Xavier." a man in a wheel chair said to me in a quiet voice. He seemed like a nice enough man.

"Yes, that's me but can you call me Rogue." I said quietly, going to a chair to sit down.

He nodded and I looked around the room. "You have some very extraordinary power, Rogue."

I looked back at him not sure what to say. "Oh? I don't think it's very extraordinary."

"Really? And why is that?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Well I accidently put my boyfriend in a coma. Just between you and me Professor, I'm a little afraid of my ability." I was surprised at myself at my truthfulness to this complete stranger. He must've gotten that a lot because he didn't say anything after I told him my feelings toward my powers.

"Well, Rogue, I think we can help you with these feeling you have been having about your powers. This place you are in is an institute for mutants. You have heard of mutants have you not?"

I nodded.

"This is a safe ground for them to live and learn in an environment of there own kind. Everyone here is a mutant. I am one, I have the power to read minds. Ororo is one, she can control the weather. Scott is one too, he has laser like eyes. You will meet many more mutants here, Rogue. You don't have to run anymore. You can stay here if you choose."

I nodded, it seemed nice here. Better from what I had left back at my house. It wasn't my house anymore though, they had kicked me out.

"I want to stay."

The professor smiled at me, "good. Now I want to help you with your powers, but right now isn't the best time. Can you give me a few weeks to figure out how to help you? Then we can start helping to control them. I know what you must be thinking Rogue, but your powers are a gift not a curse. If you keep thinking that way they will be a curse to you, but take advantage of them." The Professor smiled kindly at me.

Storm led me to an empty room where she said I would live. She told me to shower and get dressed classes would be starting soon, and she wanted to get me started as soon as possible. I took a shower and got dressed, I had time left so I made my bed with some sheets I found.

I looked at the schedule Storm had left on my bed and the map. I glanced at the alarm clock by my bed and started to leave, it was 8 in the morning and classes would start in a half hour. I still had time for breakfast so I headed down to the kitchen to grab something. I had a quick glass of orange juice and a muffin.

Then hurried to my first class as 8:30 rolled around and was surprised to find it was Scotts' class. Scott taught us Math stuff. Life Algebra and Calculus all that boring crap. I sat in the back, I wasn't sure if we had assigned seats or not.

I glanced around the classroom looking at all the students I was going to be working with or living with. They all looked normal enough, but I guess I looked pretty normal too. I was surprised at how much it was like a regular class room.

People were fooling around and passing notes when Scott was trying to teach, it was like school back in Mississippi. But I knew I was a long way from Mississippi, I could be a mutant here unlike back home were I wasn't exactly extraordinary. I continued to look at all the different mutants here not hearing Scott say my name.

"Marie? Marie would you like to tell us a little about yourself."

I could feel my self blush as everyone looked at me. "Um Ok." I said standing up.

I smoothed my pants out and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. I tried to smile a friendly smile at everyone, but since finding out I was a mutant I wasn't exactly hoping to make friends. I didn't want to open myself up to anyone incase they hurt me with rejection. Even back in Mississippi people looked at me different, even when no one knew I was a mutant. The only people I really talked to was my friend Rachel, and my boyfriend Cody. I was a shy person but since finding out about my...powers, I was turning even shyer then usual. I looked back at everyone as they continued to stare at me.

"Um, Hi my names Rogue. I'm from Mississippi. Um I'm not sure what else I should tell y'all." I said quietly then casting my gaze up to Scott as he nodded for me to sit down.

"Well, Rogue is our new student, I hope you all make her feel at home, and help her around the school." He nodded and was about to tell us the homework assignment when the bell rang and we were dismissed to go to our next class.

I followed the wave of students in his class to the next class. I noticed two boys looking at me as I entered Storm's classroom. Something I was used to, which was a little odd since I felt like I repealed people.

Storm apparently taught us History as I looked around the classroom. I again sat in the back part of the classroom, but this time one of the boys who was looking at me sat beside me and the other boy was in front of me.

I wondered why after Scotts introduction of me everyone started to come closer to me, it was like they needed an invitation to talk to me. I briefly wondered who the boy in front of me was, I hadn't really gotten a good look at his face but from far away he looked cute. The guy next to me didn't really strike me as anything special, he was obviously trying to get my attention.

I noticed the boy in front of me take a lighter out and light it a ball of fire went into his hand and casually let it sit there for a few minutes. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen, it was so pretty. The guy next to me then turned the ball of fire into ice and made an ice rose of my desk. It was very impressive but between you and me, I liked the fire a lot better. I wasn't sure why, the rose was much more impressive, but it was a too over the top. The fire was so much more less show offy that it really meant more to me then just some ice rose.

The boy next to me then introduced himself as Bobby, as Storm yelled at the guy in front of me for distracting the class. The guy in front of me I found out as he was yelled at, his name was John.

Bobby and John.

What nice normal names.

After Bobby told me his name he asked me mine, I told him Rogue. Hadn't he been listening last period? What was he deaf? I don't know where all the bitter feelings had suddenly came from, from him asking my name, but it was really annoying.

The bell rang a little while later and I basically ran out of the room. I know I wanted to make friends but hadn't I done fine without them for this long? I'm not sure where the less then desirable feelings for Bobby had surfaced from but he was really annoying me. He kept glancing at me in the rest of the classes we had together, and the guy John wasn't much better.

Finally in the last period we had for that day was a study hall. We didn't get a chance to go to our own dorms, we all had to be in a classroom together. I guess it was more of a social hour for the kids that weren't all that social. I sat down at a table a little isolated from everyone else until I heard a chair scrape against the ground.

I looked up to see who had chosen to sit by the new girl.

It was the boy, John, that had chosen to sit by me.

"Hey." he said nodding to me as he sat down.

I nodded back and went to look back at my new text books.

"So, Rogue is it? How do you like mutant high?"

I shrugged.

"Not a big talker, huh?"

I finally looked at him full in the face and had to control myself from blushing.

"Not really, John." I said smiling at him.

"Well, isn't that interesting you don't talk but you know my name. I guess your more of a listener aren't you? Or else...can you read minds?"

I laughed at the thought of me reading minds. I was more of a people reader not a mind reader. Maybe that was the reason why I decided that I didn't like Bobby, I read him too well. He was one of those guys that flirted with you and showed off for you, then after he got you went on to someone else. I'd give Bobby a chance though, he seemed nice enough. But to be truthful it was a lot more fun talking to John, he at least was a little funny, and didn't just show off.

"No I can't read minds. It'd be fun though."

He smirked at me. "Then what can you do?"

I looked down as I played with my hands, hear was a question I dreaded, our conversation was going great before he asked me that stupid question. I was afraid he'd be completely turned off once he found out what I could do. "Nothing really extraordinary." I said smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Want to see what I can do?" he asked leaning in closer.

I sat back in my chair away from him. "I already now what you can do."

"What's that?"

"Well in Storm's class you did a great impression of getting in trouble, is that your gift?"

He laughed. "No, that's Bobby's. I can create fire." he said in a dramatic voice.

I nodded, "hmm interesting gift. Do you do that trick for all new girls?"

"No, only for you."

I smiled at him again, my homework completely forgotten.

"Hi, I'm Bobby, you know from earlier." Bobby said coming over to us.

I plastered on a fake smile for him, and said hi.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a tour of the mansion, it's really big you know."

"I'm sure it is." I said as I got up and started packing my stuff up.

"But I should get to my room, I'm kind of tired. Long day."

"I'll walk you then." Bobby offered.

I heard John snicker behind him.

"That's fine."

"Hi, I'm Kitty and this is Jubilee but call her Jubes." a short girl with brown hair said coming up to me.

Was I ever going to get out of here? Or was it harass the new girl day? Everyone I guess was trying to be nice, but I was really tired. All I wanted to do was go back to my room and sleep. And maybe talk to John some more, he seemed really...interesting.

Really different.

"Hi, I'm Rogue." I said trying to be polite as I tried to walk out of the room.

"We live right next to you." Kitty said smiling at me. "If you need help with anything totally come over. We are really friendly."

I nodded trying to sound interested and slowly sneak out of the room. "Ok, I will, I will, just I'm going to go take a nap. You know, it being my first day and all." I said finally getting to the door.

I looked back at the two girls who were smiling eerily at me and Bobby giving me a flirtatious smile. Then I looked at John who was laughing his head off at the whole thing. I smiled again and said my goodbyes as I practically ran from the room.

It was nice to meet new people, but I wasn't very social. I liked people don't get me wrong, just after people spent time with me they don't like me. I hoped coming here would help me meet people more like me. But I was starting to think that wasn't really going to happen.

Bobby was practically pushing himself onto me, Kitty and Jubes were...nice they seemed fine. Then John, John was well, I wasn't really sure. He just seemed different from the rest of them. He was really hott and I'd date him if I didn't have my problem...maybe I could date him once the professor helped me out.

I got into my bed changing into my PJ's. I didn't really care if it was 4 in the afternoon, I was so tired. I fell into bed forgetting my homework, and just falling into dream land. I had an odd dream of a certain fire starter and me in a locked classroom when I was awaken by strange noises from the room next to mine.

(A/N: Did it totally suck? I hope you liked it, and tell me if I should countinue or not because if no one really lieks it I won't countinue. Thankx for reading though)


	2. Chapter 2: Annoying

**A/n:** I'm really glad everyone likes this fic! And I'm sorry I haven't written anymore then one chapter. I was at camp! it was pretty cool. It was in MI! So anyway thank you for all the reviews. It was awsome and this will definatly be a ryro fic.Oh and thiswill be very closely related to the movie. Like the end of the last chapter when she heard the noise, that was Logan moving around. It'll be all explained in this chapter. Also there was a part written with Bobby in hear and I can't remember how the convo went so...bare with me.So here is chapter 2.

**Chapter 2** _**Annoying**_

It truly was an accident I couldn't believe that they'd even consider me trying to kill Logan. Logan was, well he was my friend, well more then my friend he was like a father figure to me. Since I couldn't stand my own father Logan was a stand in, my father I had never known, Logan I knew. Logan was just always there for me, but after what I had done to him...I wasn't so sure he still liked me.

I had touched him.

After I woke up from the strange noises I had went to go investigate and I found Logan. He was tossing and turning when I tried to wake him up he freaked out and stabbed me. With his claws. He stabbed me and I touched him because I know he can self heal.

I absorbed all of his thoughts, emotions, and memories. In truth his memories were incredible freaky. His emotions were...guy like. He had a slight crush on Jean. But he really respected Storm...more then he let on. It was interesting what he thought of me too, and Scott...and the professor. His mind was very complex and now that I had touched him I had some of his abilities.

Like now I could smell EVERYTHING, there was something that smelled funky in Kitty and Jubilees' room. I could also hear everything. Jean and Scott were doing the dirty a couple of doors down, it was actually really disturbing.

Now that I had touched Logan he was in my head, telling me things and giving his opinion. It was too much Logan for one night. Or maybe one life time. I hope I didn't hurt Logan too much though, and I hope no one was mad at me. I just had to do it, or else I would have died.

I'm pretty sure everyone is really freaked out now though. I guess that's understandable when you have my 'gift' as I had run out of Logan's room I saw both Bobby and John looking at me. John in amazement, Bobby in fear. The other kids backed away just as I left the room it was like Moses parting the red sea when I walked around. I suppose it will be like this tomorrow er today.

I was starring at my ceiling thanking god I didn't have a roommate when I heard a knock on the door. I tried to ignore it but the knock kept going till I had to get out of my comfortable bed once again and get it. I was surprised to see John standing there in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hey." he said casually stepping into my room as if he did this every night.

I looked at him oddly and thanking God for darkness since he couldn't see my very messy room with underwear and bras all over the floor. I reminded myself to pack all my stuff in the wardrobe tomorrow morning along with cleaning the room. "Er Hi, John." I said almost hesitantly.

He looked around me room and finally settled to go over and sit on my bed. I awkwardly went to go sit by him and was surprised he didn't move after he saw what I could do to people who touched me. "So, I know what your gift is." he said in a semi-teasing voice.

I was confused for a minute until I remembered our conversation earlier. "Oh, well, I don't think of it as a gift."

He looked a little angry at what I said. "Rogue, every mutant has a power, and sure some of ours aren't the best but it's still a gift. So what if you don't like your power there is probably someone out there that would do anything for a power like yours. You can kill someone with a light touch." he said smiling at me.

I shrugged wanting to change the subject.

"As for what you said about your gift not being extraordinary, I think it's extraordinary. It's a very cool gift. Great way to find things out about people."

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, and if I was truthful it was totally working. I smiled at him thinking about what he said.

"So, what are you doing now?" he asked looking around the room, he went to looked at my posters laying on the floor.

The ones I said I was going to start putting up today.

"Hey, you like Nine Inch Nails." he said his voice surprised.

I looked at him as he turned around to face me. "Yeah...is there a problem with that?"

He shook his head. "No, just Kitty and Jubilee haven't ever heard of Nine Inch Nails."

"Oh, well, I guess they aren't very popular," I said shrugging.

"No, they just don't like anything that isn't pop. I on the other hand love Nine Inch Nails." he said sitting on my bed and glancing at my other posters. "Wow, Sex Pistols, Nirvana. You are one very cool girl, Rogue. You like must of the music I liked."

I smiled at that and went to sit by him. "Really?"

He nodded.

"What else do you like?" I asked.

"I like a lot of metal bands. Um, I like old bands too, I liked Coheed and Cambria."

I mad a face at them, I didn't like them. "Ech." I said.

He glanced at me shocked. "You don't like Coheed and Cambria?"

I shook me head. "No, I don't."

"Why?"

There was a knock on my door then and we both glanced up. "Who is it?" I asked.

John gave me a funny look. "You didn't ask me that when I knocked."

I glanced back at him as I got up to answer the door choosing to ignore his statement. I was surprised to find it was Storm.

"Storm." I said surprised.

"Rogue, can I talk—John what are you doing here?" It was her turn to be surprised. He looked embarrassed for about a minute until he went back to his usual confident swagger self. "Visiting Rogue."

She shot him a disapproving look. Probably because he was alone with the psycho girl that tried to kill Logan. "Well, can you please leave I have to talk to Rogue?"

He shrugged but got up anyway. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." he said calling over his shoulder.

I nodded and smiled at him. He closed the door and I was left alone with Storm. "Rogue. I know what happened tonight must have been—"

"I'm fine. Really. Just a little...different."

She looked disbelieving at me but nodded anyway. "This wasn't your fault. You can't control your powers yet."

I nodded, it seemed like the polite thing to do. Seem like you are interested.

"So the Professor talked to you about learning to control your powers?"

I nodded again.

"We will start sooner then we thought. This week, maybe you shouldn't go to any classes, you know, get settled in."

I gave her a funny look. She was the one that wanted me to start right away. "Um...why? I mean—"

"it maybe would be best for some people. Also Logan is fine, if you wanted to know."

I nodded. "Ok, thanks, I won't go to class tomorrow."

She smiled at me and headed out of the door. "Goodnight, Rogue, sleep tight."

I nodded as she closed my door leaving me alone in my room. I got into my bed and rolled over trying to fall asleep. But it was impossible too much stuff had happened tonight to let me go to sleep. I sat up again and looked around my room then at my clock, it read 4:32 am.

I sighed deeply and glanced at the balcony that went off from my room, I was one of the lucky few with one, there was a huge glass door that you opened to get out there. There were thin curtains that you closed over the door to block out prying eyes when you changed.

I got out of my bed and walked around the room for a few minutes thinking about where I should go when I decided to just take a quick walk. It wouldn't harm anyone...I hope. I went towards the door and out it. I walked around the floor then went down to the kitchen, maybe I could get something to eat. I didn't expect anyone to be down in the kitchen getting something to yet, or maybe I just hoped.

I smiled at the guy, Bobby, hoping he wouldn't run screaming from the room. Sure, I didn't really like him, but I wanted to make some friends.

"Hi." I said quietly looking at the carton or ice cream in front of him.

He smiled back at me and handed me his spoon. He was careful not to touch my skin, I noted. "Hey, you couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head and sat down across from him. "No."

"Me neither, too much stuff happened." he eyed me, but the smile never left his face. "So, that's some power you have there."

I nodded taking a bit of ice-cream, it was mint chocolate chip. "Yeah, its fine." I didn't feel like talking about my powers at that moment, or ever. That's all people really wanted to talk about with me, except John.

"So, some first day of mutant high your having, huh?"

I shrugged, why was he trying to make conversation when I didn't feel like talking? It was a horrible conversation starter and I didn't like small talk so much...with some people...like Bobby. "It's fine, it makes life interesting to have a bad day." I took another bite so I wouldn't have to continue talking to him.

"You know, to make your day better maybe we could do something together. I mean, maybe we could met for lunch tomorrow. I mean today, since it's almost 5 in the morning."

I looked at him. Was he suggesting a date?

"I know we just met, but Rogue, your really cool. It would be fun to get to know each other a little more, don't you think so?" he asked smiling at me and started going for my hand, until I guess he remembered my power.

No I didn't think it would be fun to get to know him more. I didn't like him, that much, maybe if John suggested it, but lunch with him? I'd rather eat my own head. "Um, well—"

"hey! Bobby! What are you doing up so early man?"

I glanced behind me and was surprised to see John, when he saw me his face was a funny look or confusion and anger. I wondered briefly if he was mad to see me or something.

"Hey. Rogue." he said nodding at me.

"Hi, John." I said smiling at him hopping again that he wasn't mad at me. John was the only person I really thought was cool, so far.

"Hey, John, listen I'd better tell you now I can't have lunch with you, me and Rogue are having lunch tomorrow." Bobby said smiling at me.

I held in a grimace and looked at John again.

He smirked at me, "cool, I wanted to do some stuff tomorrow at lunch anyway."

I raised an eyebrow at the two of them, a weird tension was in the air, as if they were mad at each other or something. Weren't they friends? And what was that whole thing about me going out with Bobby at lunch? I never answered! I wouldn't go out with him! Ech! I shook my head trying to clear my anger away, maybe I'd sleep through lunchtime. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys later." I said standing up and walking out of the room.

I distantly heard them argue after I left but I ignored it and went to my room and finally getting into my bed. I was going to have a very very long sleep.

* * *

I woke up at around 11:30. I took a quick shower and went to go eat breakfast. I went outside, maybe I could avoid Bobby all day. I sat on a bench watching some kids play frisbee when I heard crunching leaves and I knew someone had found me. I turned my head as the person sat down, and was pissed to see Bobby.

"Hi." I said trying to be nice.

"Rogue, where have you been?"

I was confused, he sounded urgent. "Um..."

"I can't believe what you did last night, you should never use your powers on another mutant."

It was weird, he didn't sound this weird last night, he sounded fine with the whole thing...or maybe I dreamed all of it. Could you do that?

"What do you mean?"

"The Professor is furious!"

"But it was an accident, I had too—"

"Rogue, I think, you should leave." he blurted out.

What the hell? What happened to Pick-up Bobby? Was I dreaming all those times he was hitting on me? Was this really Bobby? I found myself sort of missing the annoyingly persistent Bobby. "Leave the school?"

Bobby nodded.

I got up and as if I was in a trance went back into the school to pack my things. I wasn't sure why I listened to bobby about leaving but...it sounded right. The Professor mad at me? Storm certainly was or seemed so last night. She didn't want me to go to classes today, and John was acting funny around me, well at least this morning. I packed quickly and as I was about to leave a knock was on my door.

I glanced up and through my bag under the bed. I went to the door and hesitantly opened it. It was John, with a smirk upon his face.

"Hey." he said coming into my room.

"Hey." I said back to him.

"Why aren't you with Bobby? It's lunch time." he said not looking at me.

I shrugged not wanting to tell him about what Bobby said to me. He was right, I should leave, I'd probably hurt another person here.

"What's the matter?" John asked when I didn't do anything else.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said trying to act like I wasn't running away again.

I was surprised to find that I would miss John when I left. I decided to hug him then, to try and tell him that I'd miss him without saying the words. So I hugged him and I was surprised when he responded.

"Bye." I said backing away from him after a few minutes of hugging.

He looked at me surprised then suspicious. "What was that?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Um...nothing. I'll see you later." I lied.

I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the room, leaving him very confused. I went to 'borrow' a car to get to the train station and left without another word to anyone.

(A/n: I hope you liked it, and sorry the scene with mystique as bobby wasn't acurate I tried! the next chapter won't be up soon (i hope))


	3. Chapter 3: Longest

**A/n:** Thank you! For all the reviews people have sent in, it means alot! Really! It does! So this chapter is half in regualr POV and half in Rogues. I hope it is good, and you guys will still be enjoying it. So today is my moms birthday and I have no idea what to get her, kinda sux. Oh well i have to go to a concert with her anyway, and I bought her a cake. Besides she'll enjoy making fun of my very nice sunburn! I've never gotten sunburn before then all of a sudden...stupid car wash! I'm all red on my chest and arms, its sux so badly. Anyway here is chapter 3!

**Chapter 3** _**Longest**_

**Regular POV**

John stood in Rogue's room for almost twenty minutes savoring that hug she had given him. He found it weird though that she had hugged him, was she trying to tell him something? John thought about the conversation again, she was leaving the realization dawned on him. And before he knew it, he was running out of the room to go find her accomplice. He didn't have to look for long, Logan was laying on his bed in his room, sleeping.

"Logan!" John yelled trying to get the older man to wake up. Logan jerked awake and looked at John.

"What the hell! I don't know who you are, but I will kick your ass if you do not get out of here! I was sleeping!" Logan yelled.

John tried not to look afraid, and it worked for the most part...except when he tried to act unafraid he acted cocky. He started to play with his lighter.

Click.

Snap.

Click.

Snap.

He could already tell that the Wolverine was getting even more pissed. He tried to stop.

"I could see that, it took awhile to wake you up." he muttered, Logan gave him a nasty look. "Sorry, sorry! I came because of Rogue."

Logan's whole attitude shifted into concern. "What's that matter with her?" he asked quietly.

"She's gone. She just left about a half hour ago." John said.

Logan nodded, "are you sure?"

John nodded. "Yeah, she hugged me and everything."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the hug part but let it go. "So, she said goodbye or something. Why didn't you stop her? Did you say something to her to make her leave?"

John shook his head, "no, I just came in and she was packing."

Logan muttered something and nodded. "Fine, stay here, I'll go tell the professor."

"Can't I help find her?" John asked.

Logan shook his head and headed towards the doorway. "No way, I'm finding her and going back to sleep, it shouldn't take long."

Logan left John standing in his room, while he went to go find someone to help him find Rogue. As Logan was walking in the hallway, he ran into Storm.

"Storm!" Logan said surprised.

"Logan." she said with a nod.

"Rogue's gone." he stated, she looked at him sharply.

"What? Where did she go? I just talked to her last night."

Logan shrugged, "some kid told me."

Storm narrowed her eyes. "Which kid?"

Logan shrugged not knowing the kids name. "He was sorta tall, he kept playing with a lighter, and seemed really anxious about Rogue not being there, I mean, he had the nerve to wake me up." Logan muttered the last part.

Storm raised an eyebrow. "He was playing with a lighter? That would be John. How do you know this isn't a joke?" she asked.

Logan shrugged, "we could check her room." Storm nodded and they headed towards Rogue's room, only to find it almost empty. "

Let's go find the Professor." Storm muttered as they looked in her room. Logan nodded and they went down into the tunnels under the school.

**

* * *

****Rogue's POV**

I was standing in line waiting to get my ticket to go across the country when I felt a strange feeling run through me. I wasn't sure what it was but...it freaked me out. I felt like something was wrong, I could smell something strange in the air. It must be Logan's powers, I thought trying to ignore it.

I shrugged trying to get the feeling away, but it wouldn't go away, and truthfully it was starting to freak me out. I got my ticket and headed over to my train, when I stopped and looked around, someone was watching me. I looked at all of the people around me watching what they were doing. Someone that wasn't human was watching me...I went back to walking to my train but a little faster, and went to find a seat.

I looked at everyone by me to make sure they weren't watching me, and that they seemed safe. As I was looking at everyone I saw a mother talking to her son...and touching his cheek. I immediately thought of the night before and Bobby's words to me. How could something so simple seem so far away, I wondered in awe. I looked away from the mother and son and out my window.

A lot had happened since I found out I was a mutant. I had put my boyfriend into a coma after kissing him, I could still feel him inside of me. Along with Logan, it was really unnerving. I tried to make them go away, but I couldn't. I hoped that was the first thing the Professor would teach me. But now I couldn't be taught by him, I was after all running away from him, well them, so I wouldn't get into any more trouble. I guess, I would just have to teach myself.

My foster parent's had thrown me out of the house. I had never known my real parents, I was put into foster care at 3, when they died. I'm not sure how they died though. I was passed around Mississippi for a few years until a family liked me enough to take me in. That was in Meridian. I lived with them for about 4 years, until my boyfriend came over and well you know. Then a week later they gave me money and told me to pack my things, I was going back into Foster Care, so I ran away. And I ended up in Canada, where I met Logan, and were Rescued by the X-Men, only a few days ago.

I shook my head, that happened only a few days ago? Wow, I thought, it seemed longer. I continued to stare out the window until I felt a familiar presents near me. It was weird, I felt like I had a new power, after last night. I looked over at Logan as he sat down.

"Hey, Kid."

I nodded at him.

"You running again?"

"Yeah, I heard the Professor was mad at me."

Logan got a funny look on his face and shook his head. "Who told you that?"

I innocently looked at him, hoping maybe he'd tell me the professor wasn't mad at me, and that I could go back. "A boy at school." I said quietly, secretly hoping, that Logan would ask his name, and he'd get into trouble.

"You mean, the boy that woke me up?" Logan asked in an angry voice.

After knowing Logan only a couple of days I could already tell you, he didn't like to be woken up. I shrugged, I didn't know.

"The kid that woke me up, was seriously concerned about you, I mean, he had the guts to wake me up."

I smiled at that. "Well, I don't think it was him then, what did he look like?" I asked, I hoped it was John. I know that was sorta stupid, because there were prettier girls (who you could touch) at school who he would probably want to date more then me. Even if he did look a little angry when I was talking to Bobby.

I hoped it wasn't Bobby though, if he did go and tell Logan, I think I'd kill him. But Bobby seemed like the type to get you to run, then tell a teacher and seem like the hero.

What an ass.

"Well, he was kinda tall, he had brown hair, and he carried a lighter. I think Storm said his name was Jake or something."

"John." I said with a smile.

Logan looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You know him?"

I nodded more enthusiastically then I meant to. "Yeah. He's really cool."

All Logan did was raise and eyebrow at me. Then his whole demeanor changed. "The Professor isn't mad at you, Marie. Look, I'm sorry about last night." he looked at me with so much seriousness I felt like I might cry, or maybe it was the new topic.

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence, I looked over to study him, and he had a funny expression on his face. I suddenly knew what he was thinking, thanks to the little Logan inside my head.

"You think I should go back." I said quietly. I wanted to, but I was a little scared of the other students reactions to me. I don't think people would want to hang out with a girl that could suck you dry with one touch.

He shook his head, and looked down. "No, I think you should follow your instincts."

Well my instincts were really confused with three people in my head. His being the loudest, and telling me to go back. I felt the tears come back, I wasn't sure why. But I had one of those moments, when you cry for no reason.

"The first boy I ever kissed wound up in a coma for three weeks, I can still feel him inside my head. And it's the same with you." I said bluntly, as tears started building up and my throat became dry.

I wasn't sure why I was telling him this, maybe because I wanted him to help me, or tell the Professor, so he could. Or maybe I wanted him to understand why I ran away. The reason, why I was sometimes afraid to be around people, and not be able to touch them. I felt so isolated. And that's when I let the truth out...in my head. I was isolated because I couldn't touch. Maybe that's why I was crying.

He looked at me with sadness, so I looked away I didn't want peoples pity. He put an arm around me and the tears came more freely. "I think, the professor could really help you with that. He seems to genuinely want to help you, and that's rare thing...for people like us."

I was silent but I looked up at him.

"Come on, lets go back. I'll take care of you." he whispered.

I smiled whipping me tears away. "You promise?" I asked quietly.

He smirked, "I promise."

There was a jerk on the train and it started. I looked around and tried to compose my self. Sharing time was over, and I was back to quiet old me.

"Come on, lets give these geeks on more try."

I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back.

And that's when Magneto attacked. I know now that he was the one watching me. Bidding his time. That's also when Logan broke his promise. Magneto knocked Logan out, and shot me with some drug. That's how I woke up in a dark dank place with a toad and a blue women leaning over me.

This is probably the Longest day ever.

(A/n: So? Reviews? And the scene bewteen Logan and Rogue I hope it was alright, I felt like I couldn't really get it right. Oh well. Whatever.)


	4. Chapter 4: Happy

**A/N:** I'm sore! has anyone ever been waterskiing and then went Kayaking for 3 hours straight? you shall be sore. I worn you! So back to our heros. well not heros, more of an anti-hero, like Holden. But ok! Wow! thank you to everyone and I mean EVERYONE that has reviewed! you make me smile! everyone should get a cookie! Lol. I'm in a weird mood, sorry. So, chapter 4, it's kinda weird and I made Rogue a little more...depressed maybe, but remember she was just captured. Also the end of the chapter is sort of confusing with the conversation, so if it's confusing and I get a better conversation burner then I will re-write it. I sound really and overly concerned about my writing, you guys must hate it. Ok On to the story!

**Chapter 4** _**Happy**_

The night was a blur. The things that happened and the things people did I didn't want to remember. For the most part though, it's done. Magneto was locked up, Mystique was dead, the toad was dead, Sabertooth was dead. They were all dead or locked up. I was safe.

For the most part.

I now had two white strips in my hair now though. We were riding back in the Jet, and I was still pretty shaken up, Logan was knocked out cold, Jean was tending to him. Scott didn't seem to be too happy about that though, and neither for some reason Storm. Hm.I thought as I looked back and forth between the two jealous mutants. I was sitting quietly playing with my two new strips of white hair.

Now Logan's voice in my head was way stronger then anyone else's even Magneto. I didn't like Magneto being in my head, it was disturbing, like there were memories of him and Mystique doing not so PG-13 things. And it was nasty! Also of a little boy, I just wanted it all out of my head. I hoped the Professor would start to work with me.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Storm was shaking me awake, and telling me to get up. "What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

She said it was almost 5.

I nodded and got to my feet and stretched. I headed into the mansion and towards my room. I was surprised to see my stuff had been brought back from the train. I thought it was gone for good. I went over to my bed and smiled. Even if I had only been at the institute for a day before I was kidnaped it felt like forever. I was happy to be home. I moved my duffle-bag from my bed and put it on the floor. I would clean it out later. I collapsed onto the bed, and before I knew it was asleep again.

I had the weirdest dream as I slept. I dreamt that I was in a jail cell thinking about a way to get out, it was plastic. Then the scene switched to a white room and machines hooked up to my body, I was asleep. I was dreaming about a certain teacher. Kissing me. It was by far disturbing, but the most disturbing part was the teacher turned into another teacher. Jean turned into Storm. I realized as I woke up in a panic that it was Logan's dream I had just had. I think the scene before that was Magneto's. You can guess that I didn't go back to sleep after that.

I woke up around 1, it was another missed day of class. I hoped I would catch up, I had no intention though of going yet. I wanted to savor my free time. I thought about Logan's dream and was still deeply scared, I didn't want to know what he dreamed about, I was just happy he was ok. But he apparently liked both Storm AND Jean. Well knowing both of them, and knowing Jean had a boyfriend. I would have to say that it would be easier to get Jean. Storm would never go for a guy like Logan.

I sighed as I walked throw the empty hallway. No one was around, did anyone even know I was back from well being taken? Did anyone even care? I walked around the whole mansion before the bell rang. Through out my walk around the building I saw no one. It depressed me quite a bit. I guess I shouldn't feel depressed, I was used to no one caring about me but I still wanted people to at least care I was kidnaped and used to almost destroy the human population.

But no one did.

Not even John.

I headed back to my room then and unpacked all of my crap to get my mind off of the whole situation. I put a cd into my cd-player and started putting my posters up. I listened as Kurt Cobain yelled into the microphone, and I listened as The Ramones song about Teenage Lobotomy. Music always made me feel better. I didn't even notice that someone had come in. I suppose I didn't lock the door, I shouldn't get into that habit.

"Hey!"

I screamed and jumped a foot in the air as I heard the voice.

"Your back." John added as I turned around. He was leaning against the doorway smirking at me. I didn't realize how much I had missed him until I actually saw him. I can tell you, that after knowing a guy for about 2 days I felt like I knew him forever. He was probably the closest friend I'd ever had, and that wasn't saying much.

I wasn't a very social person as you can already see. "John!" I yelled seeing him. "You scared me!" I said just as loudly, as I felt my heart beating in my chest.

He smirked as I said that, then shrugged. "Sorry." he said. He didn't sound very sorry. "How was being kidnaped?"

I stared at him. How was being kidnaped? Was he kidding? How would you EXPECT it to be like? Fun? Oh yeah it was loads of fun, almost dying! I might have to do it again sometime. "Oh it was wonderful!" I said the sentence dripping with sarcasm. "How was telling on me?"

He smirked at the tone of my voice. "It was awesome, I'd totally do it again if you ever pull a stunt like that."

I smiled at him. He was so...nice. "Actually, I was happy you did. Thank you."

He shrugged not seeming to care, or want my apology. "So..." he said looking around my room, as he leaned against the doorway. "Have you seen Bobby?"

I shook my head. "You're the first person I've seen since I woke up about 3 hours ago."

He nodded coming into the room and sitting at my desk. "Good. listen, he's looking for you. He wants to talk to you he seems to be really worried about you, also he wants to talk to you about redoing lunch. He keeps bringing it up, so graciously reminding me. In short if you don't like him stay as far away from him as possible." A dark shadow swept across his face, and as quickly as it appeared it was gone again.

"He's worried about me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He's the one that got me in the mess in the first place.

"Yeah. And he wants to...Rogue he wants to...ask you out." John muttered. "He keeps asking me to do it for him." he added rolling him eyes.

Bobby was going to ask me out? God help me. What am I going to say to him? Sorry I don't want to be your girlfriend, even if everyone else does? I have no desire to be with him. I have a desire to be with someone else. Someone who was sitting in the room with me. Someone who—

"So, you going to go out with him?" John asked interrupting my thoughts. "

Um..." I said. He was hott, but SO not my type maybe Kitty's but not mine.

There was a knock then and I turned to look at my door. Kitty and Jubilee were standing there, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh my god! Rogue!" they yelled going over to me and John.

John got up hastily and muttered a goodbye then almost ran out the door. I would too, if it wasn't my room.

"Wow! You did a lot with your room!" Kitty yelled looking around it.

"Yeah." I said looking at both of them.

"Who are they? They look really unhappy." Jubilee said pointing to my poster of My Chemical Romance.

"My Chemical Romance." I said looking at her like she was crazy.

"And them?"

"Nirvana, The Ramones, Nine Inch Nails, Sex Pistols."

"Wow, you like Punk! You and Bobby will totally clash! But in a good way." Kitty said smiling at me.

I felt bad. These girls seemed nice and everything, but I would never hang out with people like that, I didn't like people like that. They were too...I was so judgmental, I didn't want to seem stereotypical or anything I just couldn't stand people that...bubbly. I had to get used to it. But I wasn't going to tell them to get out of my room, I didn't want to come off as a witch.

"Um thanks." I said smiling at them.

"He's looking for you." Jubilee said smiling a nudging my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"He likes you! Duh!" Kitty said as if it was the most glorious thing in the world.

It wasn't.

"Well, um he hasn't known me that long. Why would he like me?"

"Bobby always likes the new girls, but he especially likes you. Besides your pretty." Jubilee said looking around my room.

I was stunned, I never really thought of myself as pretty.

"So, when he asks you out you totally have to tell us ALL about it!" Kitty said screeching at me.

I nodded not knowing what else I should do.

She grabbed Jubilee's hand and they hurried out of my room, giggling like hyenas.

It was scary.

I looked around my room, I had done all I would do with it for now. So I decided to go around the mansion, maybe if I didn't stay in one place too long Bobby wouldn't find me. I walked around my floor and watched all the kids run past and get ready for dinner. My floor was where the teens slept, well, 15 and up. There was another floor for 12-14, another for 10 and 11, 9 and down had a different one. The adults slept all over. I wish I had somewhere to go to, but I doubted Logan was healed yet.

I walked around my floor for awhile until I heard a conversation, a conversation that involved me.

"I don't know, Peter." I heard a voice say.

Peter who I met briefly, was talking to someone, that I knew well.

"Well, if you like her ask her out."

"I don't know if I do. Besides she seems to really like Bobby anyway."

"So?"

"She likes Bobby, God knows why. She is nice and awesome and everything but really, if she likes Bobby she isn't worth it. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll turn out to be a whore."

"I doubt she is, she can't even touch."

"But maybe it's an act. Maybe she's just playing with everyone's minds. Maybe she's playing us all."

"It is possible."

"Yeah, she's a whore. That's what I've decided and I won't talk to her anymore. She can be with Bobby. I'm happy for them. Screw her and him both."

I was by far absolutely stunned. But I wasn't as stunned as when John walked out of the room after his little speech and saw me listening in.

"Rogue." he said in surprise.

"John." I said icily back to him. "Nice to know what you think of me." I said turning away from him and started walking back to my room.

"Rogue!" he called after me.

I was happy to say I waited until I got into my room to cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. He was an ass, and I hated him. At least I tried to. I really really did. It was great to be back at the mansion, and it was great to know the mansion was like the outside world. No one cared about me. So I wouldn't care about them.

I was happy...I think.

(A/n: Ok so...opinions anyone? I know it ended on a sour note, but think about it. John thought Rogue liked Bobby. It makes sense. I don't really know how close John and Peter are but...John talked to him. So you know deal with it. Peter won't really be in it, and I needed Rogue to hear the conversation to go with the story and I couldn't think of him talking to anyone else so...Review Please! Sorry if it was too dramatic.)


	5. Chapter 5: Weirder

**A/N: **I was in Costa Rica. I'm sorry for not updating! Thank you! Everyone that reviewed all 40 of you! I would name all of you but it is really earlier, and I'm still jet lagged. Everyone should got to Costa Rica, it's really cool! and if you like movies you can get bootlegs. I got x-men 3. Chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5 _Weirder_**

The next day I woke up bright and early. I had to go to class. It was my second time going to classes. My first day going through the whole day, without I hoped any trouble. I wasn't excited. I really, really wasn't excited. I didn't want to face John after last night. I didn't want to face Bobby after what he said to me. I didn't want to face Kitty and Jubilee because well just because I didn't really like them. I sighed and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready to go to class. I walked into my first period, math with Scott.

"Morning." he said looking at all of us.

I was sitting next to a girl, who's name I couldn't remember and Jubilee was on my other side.

"Take your homework out, Rogue, come see me for it."

I stood up and went over to his desk taking the homework and going back to my seat. I could feel John's eyes on me the entire time. It was unnerving. I went outside to do the homework as everyone else went over it. I came back in as the bell rang and handed it into Scott then went on with my day.

Basically my whole day was going outside of the room and doing the homework we had the day before. All I can say about my day was that I have no a helluva lot of homework to do, and it wasn't very productive. At least I didn't have to talk to John, or Bobby who whenever he came to sit by me I was called out of the room to do the homework. I felt that the teachers were on my side, someone was on my side for once. I successfully avoided Jubilee and Kitty too. Maybe I shouldn't do my homework ever, so I won't have to see any of them.

I was starting to like that idea as I sat out on my balcony doing my homework. There was a swinging couch out there, and a chair, I had pulled a table out to put everything on. THAT was how much homework I had. I noticed my door had opened and someone walked in. I prayed that it wasn't Bobby, or hell at this point even John. It was neither.

It was Jean.

I looked at her as she came to sit on the chair as if she did this everyday. She probably did.

"Hello, Rogue." she said with a soft smile.

I smiled back, and muttered a hello. "What can I do for you?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound rude, but it was starting to get towards dinner time and I had still to finish 2 subjects of homework. I wanted to be done by dinner. If she was offended by Logan-ness she didn't show it. Maybe she half expected it, who knows.

"Well, I came here to tell you, 2 things. The first thing is, Logan will be fine if you were wondering. He will probably be out in another couple of days. And the second thing is that the professor will meet with you on Sunday at 11:30 for your first session." she looked at me, maybe wondering how I would take the news she just told me.

Sunday? I was finally going to have my first session? Yeah! But why on the weekend! And why did he send Jean instead of well, him.

"Why did you tell me? Why not him? Are you his messenger?" I asked blurting it out. Then remembering that this was a teacher. The sorry on my lips was present but I didn't give it to her. It was Logan telling me not to, why did I have to say sorry for a question? Stupid Logan, giving me bad manners. I looked down at my homework on my lap not wanting to see the surprised look she probably had on her face. But again it wasn't there, she was expecting the rudeness. That now I knew defiantly.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

I looked up at her wondering what in the world we could talk about. "Ok." I said quietly trying to ignore Logan's laughter.

"Well, I know that it's probably strange for a teacher to do this but...Rogue, how are you doing? I mean, you don't seem like the most social of people, are you making friends?"

What business was it of hers? Shut up Logan! I mentally thought. Why was his voice so strong now when earlier it wasn't? "Well..." I started thinking how I should answer the question. "Me and John got in a fight. And Bobby keeps wanting to ask me out. Jubilee and Kitty are being nice and everything, but they aren't my friends. Why do you care?" I said it all in a rush some Logan came out.

She smiled at the last part. "I care because when I came here I had trouble too. Why'd you and John get in a fight?"

This was strange.

Why did she keep asking me all of these questions about me? "It's complicated." I said looking out from the balcony.

"Tell me." she said quietly.

I decided to PG it. "Well, we are fighting about a thing he heard." I said. I know that didn't make any sense but who cares.

She nodded and looked at me.

This was starting to get weird.

"So, I have to do my homework." I said gesturing to the homework she assigned.

"Yeah. Ok so I'll go. That stuff is really hard! Whoever assigned it must be horrible." she left my room then with me staring after her. She had assigned it.

What in the world was going on?

* * *

It was Friday and school was all out, for the weekend. It had been one long week. One VERY long week. It would be my first weekend at the school, I wonder what they did. I was sitting on my bed reading our book for English, The Fountainhead when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled not thinking.

"Hey."

I knew who it was before I even had to look up. John. I put up my defenses. "Hello." I said icily.

If he was nervous he didn't show it. Not even by his lighter. He just stood there, neither smirking nor smiling. He just stood there expression blank. Maybe he realized how pissed I was. "What's up? Haven't talked to you for awhile." he said finally letting his cocky attitude come out.

"Well, I don't know why we haven't talked for awhile. I mean, those things you said behind my back were just the nicest things anyone's ever said to me! I should be thanking you left and right for what you said." I said sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow at me but the smirk was gone. Maybe he'd take this seriously. "Look, Rogue. I'm sorry ok. I can't take back what I said, but maybe, we could...I dunno...start over or something." he said shrugging and looking out at my balcony.

I rolled my eyes and thought about his apology. I wanted to forgive him. I wanted to forgive him a lot. But...what he said was mean. Way mean.

"If it helps, I didn't mean it. I was just angry. I do stupid shit when I'm angry." he said looking at me.

I bit my lip from smiling. He had the funniest look on his face. He looked like a toddler asking their mother for more cookies. He was so cute! "Fine." I said.

In that one word John openly smiled and went to sit next to me on my bed. "Ah! I knew you'd come around Roguey. Actually the real reason I came over was because I wanted to see if I could borrow your Nine Inch Nails cd."

I rolled my eyes at him as he smirked and then I hit him with a pillow. "Back off, I can still get mad at you."

He nodded and was quiet for a minute his arm spread out behind me and me leaning against it. "So, what's up?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing much. I talked to Jean yesterday, sort of weird."

He looked confused. "How?"

"Well she came right before dinner at around 5:30ish. And she started talking to me about my feelings and how I was fitting in her and stuff. It was weird."

"5:30ish? That isn't possible. I had a detention with her all afternoon until dinner."

I laughed then thought about what he said. If not Jean who was I talking to? A shape-shifter. Should I tell the professor? And was my appointment really on Sunday? "Why'd you get a detention?"

"Well while you were outside doing your homework, I accidently lit Bobby's homework on fire."

I had a feeling it wasn't so accidently more on purpose. "Oh." I said then thinking about going to see the Professor and ask him if we were really on for Sunday and who I was talking to. "Did she leave the room?"

John shook his head.

Weird.

"Anyway, what about you?"

John shrugged. "Nothing, really. Bobby's mad at me 'cause of the paper incident and...well nothing besides for that." John said looking over at me.

I nodded and leaned against his shoulder. I felt tired all of a sudden.

"Hey, Rogue?" he asked quietly playing with the hem of my gloves.

"Yeah?" I asked closing my eyes.

"You know I didn't mean any of those things right?"

I nodded as his arm pulled me closer.

"Do you really like Bobby?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I smiled, "no, I never have." I said slurring my words.

I'm not sure what he did next because I had fallen sleep. It was the best sleep I'd had in weeks, hell months. The best sleep ever. I woke up later about 1 in the morning to find John still sleeping. I smiled and got up to go get something to eat.

As I came down into the kitchen I saw the professor wheeling around with Storm. They were talking about something, I wasn't sure what. I came up behind them and said hi. They turned around and looked at me surprised.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked the Professor.

He nodded smiling. "Yesterday, er Thursday, Jean came into my room."

"Yes." Storm said pushing on.

"And, well, it was strange. I was doing my homework, outside and I was doing her homework, and she said something weird about it. Then as I was talking to John today er yesterday. He told me he had detention with her all afternoon until dinner." I looked at both of their faces and wondered what was going on.

They had exchanged a look.

"Did she tell you anything?" the Professor asked.

"Only that, Logan was fine, and that I had to meet with you Sunday at 11:30."

The Professor looked confused.

"Then she started to ask me about my feelings and stuff. Like how I was doing."

Storm and the Professor exchanged another look. "We'll ask her about it in the morning. But Rogue, I can't meet with you Sunday, I have a meeting. I wanted to do it Monday after your lessons."

I nodded and thanked them for their time and walked back to my dorm. So I was changed to Monday, not biggie. As long as he didn't change it again I was good.

"Hey, where'd you go?" John asked as he looked through the book that was still on my bed.

"I went to get something to eat, then I ran into the professor and Storm."

John nodded sleepily. "I guess I should go back to my room now."

I nodded as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"Saying Sorry, it means a lot. However stupid that sounded."

He smirked at me. "I'll always say sorry to you. You're the only one. I still have to apologize to the ice cube."

I smiled at him, wanting so badly to kiss him, but knowing I can't. Even if I could touch people, it would be odd. John was my friend, I wasn't sure if he felt the same way about me. Even if I had heard him say that stuff about me. But he thought I was with Bobby, which I wasn't. I didn't like Bobby.

He left and I got back into bed having a harder time falling asleep without John being there. I woke up around 10:00 and showered. I went down to breakfast which was served until 11 and looked around to see in Logan was in the dining room. It was crowded and Kitty and Jubilee waved me over. Bobby and John were there too.

"Morning." I said smiling at them. I was refreshed and I felt better then I had in a long time. If it was because John had slept with me, or if I finally had nothing to worry about I wasn't sure.

"Good morning, Rogue. I feel like we haven't talked in awhile." Bobby said smiling at me.

I tried to smile back but all I could do was look at John. Who was looking at his plate. Jubilee and Kitty were arguing about something, and Bobby was talking to me. Finally I was done, and about to go to the dorms when John asked me to go to the Game-room with him and play Fussball. I agreed, and much to my dismay Bobby tagged along. We played awhile and it was pretty fun when I felt someone looking at me and I looked over at them.

It was Logan.

With a bag.

"I'll be right back." I said to them as they were starting to get pretty rough.

"Hey. You running?" I asked eyeing his bag.

He looked down and nodded. "They look good." he said touching my white strips of hair.

I smiled, "I kind of like it." I paused then the questions came, "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, kid."

"Will I see you?" I asked. I was starting to get sad. I didn't want him to leave. Was he leaving because of me? I hoped not. I liked him being here, he couldn't leave. I tried to not cry, and I did pretty good.

"I'll be back, kid. I'm not sure, but I will. Here, I have to come back for these." he handed me his dog tags, and I held them close.

I was starting to not be able to talk my throat was closing up, with the unshed tears.

"I'll see you, kid." he said then and walked out leaving me, and everyone in the mansion.

Who was going to talk to me now? And understand me? What was I going to do? I looked over at the Fussball table. I noticed John was watching me as Bobby had moved on to playing someone else at Fussball. Probably someone worse, so he could brag that he beat them.

I smiled at John and he nodded. He started walking towards me, and I held my tears in check. I'd cry later.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

I smiled a sad smile at him and nodded. "I will be. I'm alright." I said quietly. "It'll just be weird having him gone, is all."

He nodded and looked towards the door that Logan had just gone through. "You always have me, you know, if that helps or whatever."

I grinned at him and hugged him. It was so fast I hadn't thought about it, and I was glad because he hugged me back. I hoped Bobby saw us, to know to stay the hell away from me. Things were going to get a lot weirder around here, starting with this whole Jean thing and ending with me and John, and what would happen once Logan came back.

(A/N: So? Reviews? I thought it was a good chapter, I don't know how OOC John is but whatever. I liked it. So now that I've updated I'm going to bed. So tired! I hope you liked it.)


	6. Chapter 6: Smarter

**A/n:** Serious Serious case of writers block! And I've tried to post things in the last 2 days, and it's not letting me. Thank goodness for back ups. So Chapter 6, I finally sat down and wrote away, finally wrestled the computer out of my brothers dirty hands. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me! And todays I'm not lazy so I will name u!...At the bottom because I assume you all want to read chapter 6.

**Chapter 6 _Smarter_**

It was after class on Monday afternoon and I was heading over to the Professor's for my first lesson. I was trying to stay calm as I knocked on the door and he said come in. He smiled at me and I sat down across from him.

"Hello, Rogue. How are you?"

I shrugged, "I'm fine. Did you talk to Dr Grey?"

He nodded, "she doesn't recall going to see you, ever. It must have been a shape shifter. There aren't any shape shifter's here, so I'm not sure who you were talking to. Has this ever happened before."

I nodded subconsciously. "It was strange, when I went back to the mansion, Bobby acted all happy to see me, like he hadn't told me to run."

The Professor nodded looking grim then smiled at me. "So, I guess, we will get on with our first lesson. Rogue, I would like you to compose a list of everyone in your head, besides you, and the powers they have."

I nodded as he handed me a piece of paper and pen and I started to write.

"If they are human it doesn't count."

"Ok." I hadn't touched that many people so it was pretty easy.

"Whenever you do touch a person, I want you to write them done with their powers."

I nodded again and finished my list.

"Wolverine, and Magneto? Is that all?"

I nodded.

"Ok."

And then we got to work. When I staggered out of there at 5:30 I felt exhausted. The Professor thinks that my powers can be controlled for at least small amounts of time. He also thinks that I can access the person I've touched powers whenever I want to. He thinks the whole thing is in your mind.

I wondered down the hall and fell into my bed, all I wanted to do was sleep, but I was so hungry. I decided to go down to dinner at 6, eat fast, and go back upstairs to sleep. Sadly this isn't what happened. I went down to eat dinner, but I was side tracked by Bobby.

"Hey, you going down to dinner?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded as I passed his room.

"Wait up, I'll be out in a minute."

I sighed and did as I was told. He came out of his room a few minutes later smiling at me.

"You look tired." he said.

I tried not to roll my eyes but...he was so obvious.

"Did you finish the math homework?"

I nodded, I had during class.

"Wasn't it hard? I thought it was."

I thought it was easy, most people didn't know that I was good in math. I tried to keep that a secret. "No, not really, I like math."

"Oh? Cause of Scott?" Bobby asked laughing.

I looked at him raising my eyebrow. "No, because I'm good in it."

Bobby laughed again then stopped once he realized I wasn't kidding. "You look the brainy type."

"Thanks." I said trying hard not to roll my eyes.

"So, where were you after class? We came by your dorm to hang out."

"I had a meeting with the professor."

He nodded and we descended some stairs to go to the Dining Hall. "What was the meeting about? Is that why your so tired?"

"Yeah, the Professor is working with me to control my powers."

He looked overjoyed at this and smiled. "Really? That's great, then maybe there really is a chance for us to date."

I looked alarmed at him and slowly started to speed my walking up. Why oh why did I have to be hungry?

"I know, I know, it's a shock that I like you. But Rogue, I know why your avoiding me."

I raised an eyebrow. If he knew then why was he talking to me about this?

"You don't want to hurt me, I get it, but Rogue if you can control your powers there is a chance for us. How long can you control them for?"

I stared at him blankly, mouth I knew was slightly opened. "I can't, not yet."

He looked down, "oh, well, give me a call when you can for longer then 10 minutes."

My eyes widened, what was he implying. He left me then going over to sit with Kitty and Jubilee, John was sitting with Peter next to them. I had suddenly lost my appetite and went into the game room, to waste time before I went back into my dorm to do nothing.

I was playing some video arcade game when I saw out of the corner of my eye someone coming towards me.

"Hey."

I looked up from my game, and that once second glance cost me the whole level. I would have to start all over, ech. No thanks. I looked up more clearly and smiled when I saw John. "Hey." I said back.

"Why didn't you come to dinner?" He asked coming to stand next to me.

"Lost my appetite." I said shrugging.

He nodded, "sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault." It's Bobby's I silently added.

"So, Bobby went down to your dorm today to say you weren't there. Where were you?" he asked casually.

"The Professors."

he nodded. "Your powers?"

I nodded. An awkward silence past over us, something I wasn't used to with John, and then I realized the reason why. Bobby was staring at us, along with Kitty, Jubilee, hell the whole table.

"Why are they looking at us?"

"You." he corrected.

"Ok, why are they looking at me?"

"They sent me over here to ask you why you aren't at dinner, and where you were earlier."

I raised my eyebrows. Was I on watch or something, why was everyone so curious with me? John seemed to be reading my thoughts.

"They're worried you might do something rash, after Logan left."

I laughed at that. Rash? What did they think I would do? Kill half the school because my friend left? I was upset sure, but not enough to go haywire over it. "Ok." I said in a its-not-really-ok voice. "Why'd they send you?"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed, at me? I wasn't sure. "I'm the one that hangs out with you the most. Besides for Bobby, who likes to stalk you."

"That's a comforting thought, Bobby likes to stalk me, I'll try and hide my underwear from him."

John laughed, "that would be a good idea. Your all he ever talks about."

"Hm." I said not wanting to give away to my true feeling s about him. That I didn't exactly hate him, he was just really annoying, and I disliked him. Strongly. "Your exagerating, I'm not all he ever talks about. He talks about...other things...right?"

He shrugged looking away. "You want to leave?" he asked suddenly.

I didn't realize how ready I was until he asked that. "Yeah." I said immediately.

I stood up straight and we started to walk out of the Game-Room, and away from the Dining Hall. I could feel his table's eyes on me, the whole way, until we were out of sight. He led the way to the dorms and I followed obediently.

"So, you finish the math homework?" John called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, in class."

"Really?"

"Are you going to call me a brainic too?"

He laughed. "No, Rogue, I'm not. All I was going to say was can I have your homework to copy? If I miss another thing of homework, Scott will give me a detention, and I can't get a detention again."

"Copy my homework, John?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you wanted to be alone?"

"That, and some other things."

"Like?"

"Like, can I?"

I rolled my eyes, happy he couldn't see me, "fine, go get it, I'll be in my dorm."

We parted ways as we came to our floor and a little while later I heard a knock on the door, which I knew was John.

"come in!" I yelled from my perch on the bed.

John walked in to the room caring some text books, and his notebooks. He came to sit on my bed and looked at my homework.

"So, number one is a4?" he asked writing it down.

I nodded and watched him. I had an odd feeling that John was smart, I mean, I KNEW John was smart, but I had a feeling he was just being lazy about his school work.

"Your not dumb, John." I said suddenly as I looked at him.

"I never said I was." he said glancing up at me from the paper.

"Then why are you copying my paper?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"Laziness." he said with a smirk then went back to coping my homework.

I rolled my eyes, just as I thought. John was smart just lazy, or else, trying to fit the image of a stupid bad boy. We were quiet as he copied and quiet as he finished. I wasn't very talkitive today, all I wanted to do was sleep.

"So, what happened with Jean?" his voice broke in through my sleepy mind.

"The Professor, talked to her, and they think it was a Shape shifter."

John nodded and started in on his History homework, which he didn't ask for my copy of. "Since Wolverine has left, Storm's been acting weird, you know? Like today she gave us a ton of homework, did you do yours?" he asked eyeing my bag.

I realized when he asked me that, that I hadn't done it yet, and should probably start on it. "Yeah, I have noticed." I said smiling to myself.

She liked Logan. She liked Logan.

I felt his eyes on me and I started one of the worksheets to our homework. Storm had assigned us 4 worksheets back and front, I'd only done one so far.

"Do you know something I don't?" he asked.

I knew if I looked at him, I'd tell him, something I didn't want to do. "Nope!" I said happily.

"Yeah, you do." he said shaking my leg.

I shook my head trying to read the question the sheet was asking.

"You know something." he said poking my side.

"Tell." he commanded.

I shook my head, trying to hold back a laugh as he poked my side. I was ticklish in my side. "Rogue." his voice was so close to whining it was funny. John was whining for me to tell him something.

"Alright!" I yelled giggling. "I think, Storm likes Logan."

John laughed at that. "Storm like Logan?" he laughed again. "Logan likes Jean." he stated.

I rolled my eyes, duh. Anyone could see that, even Scott, who didn't want to.

"Is that all, your withholding, Rogue?"

"Yes, St John."

He scowled at the name I used.

"Thanks for sharing Marie."

It was my turn to scowl. We were silent as we continued our History homework.

"That's wrong." John said suddenly, making me jump.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked looking at my paper.

"Number 8, is wrong." he said pointing to the paper.

"No it isn't." I said looking at my paper then in the text book.

"Yes, it is."

"No it isn't."

"Rogue, look on the next page, it talks all about it."

"I did!"

I protested as he turned the page and shoved it under my nose, then pointing to the sentence that had the answer. I looked at my answer, and realized, that yes, it was indeed wrong.

"Oh." I muttered erasing the answer and putting the right one down.

He smirked at me and went back to his homework.

I told you, I knew that John was smart he just was lazy too. We finished our homework around 10:45 and John got off the bed and stood up.

"Same time tomorrow, Rogue?" he asked with a smirk.

I nodded throwing everything off my bed and laying on it, not even bothering to get out of my clothes. He laughed at me and took his homework back starting to walk out of the room.

"Night, Rogue."

"Goodnight, John."I muttered getting under the covers and falling asleep.

I realized then, that we had just made a routine. After dinner, John would come over and we'd do our homework together, it wasn't much to you, maybe, but it meant everything to me. I was happy being around John, and seeing his full potential was even better. John was smart, and maybe spending time with me, would make him realize that, and not true to hide it. But first, I should probably take my own advice.

(A/n: So as I promised I want to thank: **jade598, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Celtic Cross (), PsYcHoThErApY17,** **and bloodytear89**! Who all reviewed last chapter! Also I want to thank everyone else who has reviewed in the other chapters! and everyone who is reading this story! It's very cool! I hope you liked Chapter 6, even though it really wasn't about anything, I just liked writing it. LoL. Please review!)


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing

**A/n:** I asstart school tomorrow! Oh god! I need to breath! I need to have something to help me get through the day, or the year. Ok! So I know you probably don't care about my rambalings and just want to read the story, so I will TRY to keep them to myself. Here's chapter7! and thank you for all the reviews! I will read them through to get through tomorrow. Lol. Oh and I own Marki Waters.

**Chapter 7** _**Dancing**_

I hadn't realized how long Logan had been away until Halloween had crept towards us. I had gotten here in late September, and Logan had left around the first days of October. Now it was Halloween. I suppose that happened because I had people around me to take my mind off of him. Namely John, but others too, I met a girl at the institute named Marki Waters.

Marki had the power to...well I'm not sure, she just had a power, but we didn't talk about that stuff. We talked about other things like bands, and our families. Stuff I could talk about with John, but would be awkward. Well except the bands thing, we argue about bands or else listen to them and critique them. Personally I like talking about bands more with John then Marki, he always has an opinion on why he likes or dislikes them, while Marki doesn't, she just agrees.

So as I was doing my homework with John one night he brought up a very interesting conversation, that I would most definitely not have with Marki.

"There's a dance." John stated on Thursday, a couple days before Halloween and may I say the weekend. Halloween this year fell on a Saturday, lucky for us.

"Really?" I asked smirking already knowing there was one.

John nodded looking up at me from some History worksheets Storm had assigned. "Yeah. I was thinking that—"

"Rogue!"

I looked up over my homework to see Bobby burst in.

Oh great.

"Rogue!" he said (more liked yelled) again.

"Yes?" I said patiently.

"John!" he yelled looking at John.

Ok, was all he going to say were our names?

"Bobby." John said mimicking how Bobby was saying both our names.

"I need to talk to you!" Bobby said yelling looking pointedly at John.

So I began to stand up, thinking that he wanted to talk to John alone.

"What are you doing?" Bobby said quieting down a little.

"Leaving, you wanted to talk to John."

"No! I wanted to talk to you, John leave."

John rolled his eyes and starting packing his stuff. "I'll see you later." John said to me as he left.

I nodded and turned to look at Bobby. I raised my eyebrows because all he was doing was staring at me.

"Would you, Rogue, go to the dance with me?" Bobby asked quietly.

I hesitated, and I'm not sure what possessed me to give this answer, but this was the answer I gave, sadly. "Yes." I said automatically. He grinned and said the dance started at 7 he'd come over at 6:30. He left and I sat on my bed, thinking why oh why did I say yes.

Then I thought back to the last 2 weeks, I'd been here. John I thought, we liked me, hadn't made a move. Not in two weeks! So maybe we were more friends then...more. Marki helped me open my eyes about that. I accidently told her one night, that I liked him, and that Bobby liked me too. She laughed and told me to ask John out, and I said no, I couldn't do that, I'd ruin our friendship or something. Besides I had told her he probably doesn't like me. She had rolled my eyes at me then told me to get him to like me I should make him jealous.

So as I sat on my bed thinking why in god's name did I say I would go with Bobby, I realized why. I wanted to make St. John Allerdyce jealous. Which I could already tell wasn't going to happen.

I woke up earlier then usual Friday morning thinking about this whole Me-liking-John-who-I'm-making-Jealous-by-going-to-the-dance-with-Bobby thing. I got dressed and went down to eat breakfast when I saw Marki. Who usually skipped breakfast.

"Hey." she said to me smiling.

I smiled back at went to go get some cereal.

"So, tell me, why did you say us to Bobby when you like John."

I gagged on my first bite of Lucky Charms. "What?" I sputtered. How did she—

"Bobby's telling everyone he's taking you to the dance." she said smirking.

I groaned. No! John would be so pissed with me.

"I think he's expecting more after that dance, becasue he's telling all his friends that you've already gone out with him."

I groaned again. I was so screwed.

"I'm so screwed."

Marki laughed. "You sure are." she finished her ceral and got up, "I'll see you in class, you'll be sitting next to me today, I can tell."

She skipped off to class leaving me there with depressing thoughts. After the first gagging bite I decided when I looked back at my cereal it wasn't worth it.

I got up and grabbed my bag and headed to class too. I didn't realize I was late until I walked in and everyone was in their seats. Kitty and Jubilee were smiling at me. John was glaring at me. And Bobby was well saving a seat for me. I ignored it and found Marki, talking to some boy I'd only seen around but never talked to.

"Told you." she whispered just as Scott walked in smiling.

Scott had been as happy as a clam since Logan left, no doubt getting his girlfriend all to himself. "So, how did everyone do on the homework?" he asked with a smile.

Everyone muttered a good which made Scott smile even bigger.

"So, since everyone did so good! Everyone doesn't get homework this weekend since it's Halloween! How do we like that! Good, right!" He grinned again, and surprised us all by announcing we had a free day, because of the holiday.

We brought our homework up and he started to grade it as we all looked at each other surprised. I went to my seat by Marki, but she was still talking to the guy, who's name I was still unsure of. I went over to sit with Kitty and Jubilee for some weird reason, they were talking costumes.

"What are you going to be Rogue?" Kitty asked smiling at me.

"Yeah! Can we dress you!"

I felt horrified at the thought, and muttered a 'I have a great costume' in a voice which spoke other wise.

"Ok! Can't wait to see it! I'm so glad your going with Bobby! He's so cute!" Kitty gushed looking at Bobby dreamily.

That's when I realized that Kitty liked Bobby! Crap! Kitty LIKED Bobby! Which was so not good for me! And then a plan formed.

"Are you guys going with anyone?" I asked sweetly.

Kitty shook her head but Jubilee nodded smiling.

"Of course, Kitty isn't going with anyone she's always liked B–"

"Shut up!" Kitty yelled angrily.

"I was just saying." They started arguing so I also left them.

I took a deep breath and headed for Johns desk. Luckily whoever was sitting next to him had moved so I could sit down. He glared at me as I sat down.

"What do you want?" he asked with such venom I almost left.

I smiled at him, and tried to be brave. "I just wanted to talk."

"If you want to talk so badly go talk to the ice cube. You like him, go be with him."

I couldn't deny that I didn't like Bobby now, because he would think I was playing with him, and it was all a lie. I was in such deep—

"hey Bobby, found yourt girlfriend." John said standing up as Bobby came to sit down.

"Cool, thanks, man." Bobby said not catching the sarcasm.

John shot him a fake smile and walked out of the classroom. That was the last time I saw him, for the whole day. Which more or less totally depressed me.

Halloween. I used to love it. I still would if this whole thing wasn't happening. I had already figured my plan out, I couldn't leave my room for anything. So naturally I started to get hungry, which wasn't good. I worked on my plan the whole Saturday, for something to do, since I already finished what little homework the teachers gave me (which was mostly Storms) last night, alone I might add.

At exactly 6:30 I heard a knock on my door. I glanced up and took a deep breath, I could play sick. I could play sick real well when I put my mind to it, I did it enough back home in Mississippi.

"Come in." I whispered.

"Rogue?" Bobby asked coming in.

I laying with the covers pulled up past my shoulders and to my neck I coughed as an answer and smiled sickly at him. "Bobby! You look great!" I said in a raspy voice.

He smiled nervously at me. Bobby had dressed up as Prince Charming. Thank god I was 'sick,' so I didn't have to be Cinderella.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded and reached out towards him. "I can't really see you, I have crusty stuff in my eyes."

He laughed nervously and took a small step back. "Can you dance?"

I shook my head, and started coughing again, making sure to cough a little in his direction. I tried to copy what my grandparents do at the nursing home they live in.

"Ok, well, um, do you want me to stay?" he asked in a voice which I could tell he didn't want to.

"No, no, I'll just sleep, I feel so badly though, would you like a kiss?" he politely refused and left the room quickly.

I smiled that was almost way to easy. I knew for a fact that John wasn't going to the dance, Kitty told me he never goes to these things, he hasn't found the right girl, or something.

I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black fancy blouse and headed towards John's room. Hoping no one would see me. I knocked on the door and hid behind a pillar as I heard Bobby's voice complaining. I couldn't make out what he was saying, for that I am grateful.

"See you later John!" Bobby said leaving his room and I snuck in as the door was about to close.

"What the hell Rog—" I covered his mouth as I heard footsteps outside his door, I didn't want anyone to know I was hear, let them all think I was sick. I looked down at what he was wearing and blushed, he was only in boxers. I took my gloved-hand quickly away and walked away from him back towards the door.

"Bobby said you were sick." he said, I could tell he was smirking.

I turned back to him and regretted it. My face I knew was as red as a tomato. He smirked at the new coloring and went towards the bathroom.

"I was going to start a shower, would you like to join me?" he asked smirking one hand on the knob.

I throw a pillow at him in response and he laughed as he started the water. His shower was quick and he emerged in a towel, which if possible my face turned redder. He laughed as he saw my face and I turned around quickly as he changed.

"I'm decent! I swear." he said a few minutes later and I turned around, hoping my face went back to its original color.

I went over to sit on his bed with him and it was quiet. "Why'd you play sick?" he asked all humor gone from his face.

I looked at him smiling, "to be with you." I said quietly.

He looked surprised my answer had caught him off guard. He didn't have anything to say to that so we were quiet. We looked out his window and I nearly drifted to sleep when he started to talk.

"I want to show you something." he said going over to the window and opening it up. He started to climb out and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Come on, it's safe, I swear." he called back to me.

I climbed through the window and was surprised when he was right. It was safe. We were sitting on a mostly straight piece of roof. You could see everything from where you sat, and I didn't think they could see you. Atleast I'm making that assumption since everyone was dancing away on the lawn as Usher sang his haeart out.

"Wow." I breathed. Because it was really incredibly.

"It not as nice as a balcony, nor as big, but I like it. You can see everyone and everything that goes on at the dance, but you just don't have to be there."

"I like it too." I said with a smile.

We were quiet again, but it wasn't an awkward silence more like a comfortable silence.

"So, if you didn't want to go to the dance, why didn't you just say no to Bobby?" John asked quietly taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

I shrugged taking one too. I know smoking's bad for you, but suddenly I want one really bad. Maybe it was the Wolverine in me, since I didn't have any cigars. If he was surprised I smoked he didn't show it.

"Well, after I heard what he was telling everyone I got a little pissed, besides, I can't dance."

John laughed at that lighting us up. "I don't believe that." he muttered taking a drag.

"It's true." I muttered coping him. "Why don't you go to the dances?"

"Well, it's the one time I get the room completely to myself...until Bobby brings his conquests over. Which by the way, I didn't want him to do with you."

I smiled at him. "Remember, no one can touch me."

"No, you just don't WANT anyone to touch you, because you get scared you'll kill them. I bet since you've been going to the professors you've gotten a handle on your powers. People can touch you, Rogue, they're just too afraid, and you are too." he smiled at me, a real honest-to-God smile. One I had only seen directed at me.

"Are you mad?"

He glanced at me.

"About saying yes to Bobby?"

He put the cig in his mouth choosing not to answer. And then after almost an eternity he answered. "Why does it matter? You're here with me now, not him." he paused almost done with his cig. "So, tell me more about these powers you can now control."

I laughed. I couldn't control them that well, maybe 15 seconds at most, but it's better then 3. "I can control them for 15 seconds at most."

John smirked. "Really? Should we put it to the test?"

"How—"

And he kissed me! John Kissed me! And I kissed him back., he tasted like mint and smoke. Fire and ice. He tasted wonderful, and was such a good kisser. If I wasn't sitting I might have fallen to my knees. He pulled back at 14 seconds, before the tugging on his powers started.

"Wow." I breathed and I looked at him.

He was a little pale, but not as bad as the last person I kissed. "Wow." he agreed.

Finishing his cigarette and standing up. I looked down at the party, and realized they wer going in too.

"What time is it?"

"A little past 10:30." he answered. "If you want everyone to think you were sick, you should go."

I nodded and followed him out. I was a little surprised by his change of moods. Was I a bad kisser, did I smell bad. Well of course I smelled bad I had a cigarette but really he shouldn't judge. As I was about to leave he kissed me on the cheek and smirked.

"See you tomorrow, Rogue." I smiled at him and left.

Boys were so confusing. Was he interested or wasn't he. He kept giving me hints, but really now, he kissed me and then tells me I should leave. How much sense does that make? I hurried to my room and changed back into my Pajamas. I'd think about it more in the morning, right now, all I want to dream about is John and his lips.

And maybe what was under that towel.

(A/n: I'm not sure when the next update will be, hopefully soon. But since school is starting nothing is predictable. Sigh. Thank you again for everyone who has been reviewing, and I hope more of you do for this chapter! I hope this is following the movie well enough.)


	8. Chapter 8: Smiling

**A/n:** I was hoping for another review before I updated again but I was looking over what I should start typing a chapter for and I thought hmmm I really want to update this! So now I am, obviouisily, however u spell that. So THANK U 4 all for of my reviews! yeahs! So this is my first update in high school. Wow, h/s is tiring. I mean really now. I finally get to update, I joined so many things after school. Just call me Mary Sue! Lol. So Homecoming is in 2 weeks, so happy! not, well actually...I'm kind of excited, not because I was asked, cause I wasn't just becasue of the whole concept. Homecoming. Wow. I wish this guy would ask me but...he's a junior. Anyway I should be telling my online Journal this not you readers. This game Pyro and Rogue are going to play wasn't created by me, I read about it in The Truth About Forever. Which is an awesome book, if you haven't read it. I thought this game would be a cool to play with Rogue and Pyro! Some of these truths might not be true! I'm making them up. So anyway here is the next chapter:

**Chapter 8** _**Smiling**_

"There is no Marki Waters here, Rogue." The Professor paused looking at me for a minute. "Are you sure that's her name?"

I nodded wondering why this always happens to me. This morning during my classes Marki hadn't shown up so I thought to tell the Professor, after going into her room and seeing no one. I panicked for my friend and told the Professor at out session, and now he isn't finding a Marki Waters, period.

First that weird Bobby thing, then Dr. Grey and now Marki, someone was obviously following me or something along those lines. Truthfully it was starting to freak me out.

"Oh." I said not knowing what else to say.

The professor got the same grim expression he had when I told him about Dr. Grey and Bobby and then like he did then, he smiled. "So, we should get on to today's lesson." and I tried to ignore the whole Marki Waters issue and concentrate on my powers.

I was going to control them, I hoped, at least someday.

I was combing my wet hair in my bathroom, when I heard my door close. I had just taken a shower and was doing all my after-shower activities. I stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel and looked who had entered my room, hoping it wasn't John or Bobby. To my great surprise it was Marki Waters sitting on my bed, smiling at me.

"Hey, Rogue."

"Hi." I said cautiously tightening my towel.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, much." I muttered not really knowing how to act around a girl who didn't really exist.

"So, what do you wanna do today? You already had your lesson right? I was thinking we should talk. I wanna know about your foster parents."

I felt myself freeze. No one at the institute knew that I had lived with Foster parents, how did she. "How do you know that I lived with Foster parents?" I whispered looking at her.

She blushed and looked down at my quilt. "You mentioned it, remember?"

"I never mentioned it." I said grabbing her arm as she was about to leave. I forgot my control and since it was skin on skin, she had a few seconds until my powers started draining her dry. First her powers came and then the memories. The memories where horrible, almost like Magneto's in some ways. Magneto was in them, Logan too, and me.

She started coughing and I let go quickly backing up from her, as she slowly changed before my eyes in a blue creature with yellow eyes.

It was Mystique.

"Mystique." I said backing all the way up against the wall. Was she going to capture me and kill me for what happened to Magneto? Was she going to kill me right there? But all she did was look at me with wide eyes and slowly got off my bed.

"Marie, it's not what it looks like." she said calmly backing up against the door. "I'm sorry." she said smiling, or what I thought was a smile. "Logan did a good job." and then she was gone.

What the hell did that mean? I wondered as I rushed out into the hall to see where she went, sadly she rushed out as everyone was going to dinner, so I couldn't see her. I got cat calls as I stood there awkwardly in a towel and I hurried back into my room. I wondered about the whole thing, why she came to me, and why she tricked me. I wondered if it was some sick joke, to play on me. I wondered why she didn't kill me. I wondered many things, but the biggest thing I wondered was what she meant by what she said.

I didn't tell anyone about Mystique being Marki Waters, the Professor would connect her to the other things that happened to me as well. I already knew they were her.

I kept wondering why she did it though, it was so weird. I tried to take my mind off the whole thing by working harder in school, and it was working.

A couple days after Halloween and the Marki Waters incident Storm told us we were going on a field trip in 2 weeks. I didn't know we could leave the institute so I was pretty excited. I wasn't the only one, John was too, he kept saying he couldn't wait to eat a BigMac.

Bobby said that he loved the museum we were going to, it was the best in the country, and Kitty just agreed with what Bobby said. They were dating now, if I hadn't mentioned it. Bobby and Kitty allegedly hooked up at the dance, while I was 'sick' with John.

I didn't mind, but John felt the need to try and comfort me by helping me with my homework (like he needed to) and staying over at night talking/listening to music/smoking with me.

I hoped he didn't do those things out of pity because I loved when he came over, and when he thought I was all 'better' from the hook up, he wouldn't stop doing it. The kiss we shared on Halloween was our only kiss, much to my dismay. I wondered between the Mystique thing and my powers, if he meant it or just did it to see my powers. As time wore on and as he didn't make another move I was going sadly, with the latter. I didn't want to, I wanted to think he meant it, but the denial was just a river.

As the music floated from my stereo and out onto the balcony were we sat, John asked me a very weird question.

"If you could be any animal in the world what would it be?" he asked looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "a cheetah cause their really fast! You?"

"A bird, so I could go anywhere, or run at any time."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where do you wanna run to?"

He shrugged looking down at his Zippo which he was clicking. "Anywhere but here. Sometimes I feel like..." he trailed off looking at the setting sun.

"feel like what, John?" I asked quietly trying to get him to answer. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here, you know?"

"No, I like it here."

"That's cause your Goody-Goody Rogue. You don't get in trouble and get detentions. You don't wonder if your on the— You don't have problems." he muttered clicking his Zippo more.

I laughed a dry laugh. "I don't have problems! John come on! I can't touch people! I can't be near to people! People don't want to be near me! People are afraid of me! I think that's a pretty big problem."

He rolled his eyes not looking at me. "Whatever. Lets talk about something different."

"Fine." I said a little hurt.

We were quiet as he flicked his Zippo and Anarchy In the UK came on.

"Let's play a game." he said suddenly.

"What game?" I asked warily.

John could pick some of the weirdest games ever, and expect you to play them. "Let's play Truth." he said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, already not liking the sound of it. "How do you play truth?" I asked.

"Well, one person asks a question and the other one tells the truth! Pretty Simple right?"

He paused expecting an answer, to which I nodded. "If one person doesn't answer the question the other one asks, they win, But only if they answer a question their question!" he said smirking and rubbing his hands together.

It sounded confusing when he said it, but everything always sounded confusing when John explained games, I think it was a gift. "Ok." I muttered bracing myself.

"Ok, we'll start off easy." he said thinking.

I thought too, it'd be my turn soon. "Ok, where did you use to live?"

I rolled my eyes. "Meridian, Mississippi." I said smiling thinking about home. "Where did you use to live?"

"Seattle, Washington." he said. I never knew that.

"Ok, what happened after your parents found out about you being a mutant?" he asked seriously.

"Well, they gave me some money and told me they were going to put me back into the system. They told me, they couldn't handle me anymore, and didn't really want a teenager anymore, so I ran away before a social worker came." I hadn't told anyone that and I wished I still hadn't.

"Oh." was all John said.

"What about you?"

"Are you just going to copy all the questions I ask?"

I shook my head.

"Ok, well. My parents threw me out, telling me I was a freak and shouldn't ever come back." he shook his head looking down. "I really don't like humans." he muttered.

I tried to ignore his tone of voice and what he said, he reminded me of Magneto which may I say is a BAD thing.

"Ok, when did you find out you were a mutant?" He asked gazing into my eyes.

I stared at him for a minute until I finally registered his question, I didn't want to answer it.

"I-I don't want t-to tell you." I muttered looking at my gloved hands.

"Rogue, if you don't answer my question you loose."

"But you have to answer your question then you win. Pick another question, John." he rolled his eyes but picked another question. "If you could be any celebrity who would it be?"

I paused thinking of all the celebrities I knew. "I would be...Scarlet Johansson." I said smiling.

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Why?"

"Cause she's beautiful, and really smart...I think. Ever guy probably has a crush on her."

He laughed at me. "Rogue, you pretty too, I mean, she's pretty but your beautiful. You have your own essence about you, that's irresistible, something I hope never changes."

I smiled shyly at him, but he didn't notice as he started to take a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He offered me one but I declined, I liked smoking and all, but there was so much I could take, I was still hung up on the fact that the last time John kissed me I smelled like smoke. I didn't want to smell like an ashtray the next time I kissed him.

"If you could travel with any band who would it be?"

He paused as he lit up and stuck it into his mouth. "I would travel with hmm a really good band."

"Yes, I know, but who?"

"Let me think, The Sex Pistols."

"Why?"

"Cause their awesome, and they'd probably get really hott chicks. I mean, their tour bus would be freakin awesome." he took a drag then looked at me. "Same question."

"Now who's coping."

"Same question, Rogue."

"Nirvana or Nine Inch Nails."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, Kurt Cobain speaks to me, I believe what he says. I'm not sure though, I like to many bands to really choose."

"Don't I know it."

I laughed at him and we were quiet as I thought of a question. "Ok, if you could have any power what would it be?"

He rolled his eyes at me and answered immediately afterward. "What a stupid question, my powers I already have, Rogue. I like my powers and you should like yours too."

"I do, just fine." I muttered picking at my gloves.

"No, Rogue you don't. You have to embrace your powers, they aren't going away."

I nodded still looking at my gloved then looked at my alarm clock that faced towards us.

It read 1:23 am.

I sighed and looked at my bed longingly.

"I get it, I'm leaving, Rogue."

I smiled at him and headed inside as he followed. "Good, I'm tired."

"I was going to leave soon anyway, I just thought you'd want to continue playing."

I smiled at him as he headed towards my door. "Nope, I'm tired and tomorrow we have a History test."

"Yeah, I didn't study."

"John, you told me you did." I whined hating it when he lied to me.

He rolled his eyes and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Yeah well, I did a little, in class. I just can't remember."

"John, you were passing me notes when we were suppose to be studying." I muttered looking into his eyes again. They were such a pretty color.

"But you liked the notes. They were all about interesting things, tell me one boring thing in one of those notes."

I laughed at him thinking back to the 3 page note we kept passing each other. It was in my bag now. "It was all very interesting, St. John."

He smirked at me, ignoring the St. In his name. "One more Truth question tonight." He muttered looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked tilting my head.

"Do you like me coming over?"

I smirked at him. A trait I either picked up from him or Logan. "I love you coming over, I hope you never stop, it keeps me sane John Allerdyce. YOU keep me sane." I whispered doing that gazing thing all over again and smiling at him.

He smiled a real honest-to-god smile. I was probably the only one that ever got to see that smile. It was MY smile, the one he saved especially for me. "Good, cause I don't want to stop coming over here. I'll see you in the morning, Marie. 'Night."

I watched him as he walked down the hall to his room, and then I shut the door. I smiled to myself as I got ready for bed. I kept that smile on the whole night, and on until the next day. That smile was for him. He was the only one that deserved that smile, just like I was the only one that got to see him smile. He was the reason I kept on smiling, and I don't know what would happen if that smile was whipped away. As long as John was around I would keep on smiling. He was my smile and I was his.

(A/n: Thank you for reading! I hope you review! I like feedback. Sry for sounding like a brat, but seriousily, I like feedback, I just want to know if it suckx or if I should keep going!


	9. Chapter 9: Misunderstood

**A/N:** Well. WE had Homecoming this weekend, and that's when I meant to update, but I didn't cause so much happened! Gosh! Ok so, I want to thank all 4 of my super good reviewers! yeahs! Unlike every day I don't really have much to say, except, I hope this is good enough! I mean...I'm really tired, so I hope you can't tell.

**Chapter 9_ Misunderstood_**

"Rogue! What did you get on the test?"

I glanced up to see Kitty and Jubilee looking at me. I glanced at my paper and answered their nosy question, "B-." I said quietly.

"Wow! How did you get that? I got a C- and Jubilee got a D!" Kitty said with a laugh.

I tried to smile too, but I had a lot on my mind.

"She's just smart like that." a smug voice said behind me. I could practically hear the smirk in his words.

"Wow, John, we weren't talking to you!" Kitty said annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at her tone. I didn't like Kitty that much, she was pretty annoying. What was I saying she was VERY annoying. Monday, John and Bobby got into some huge fight, so naturally Kitty sided with her boyfriend and ganged up on John. In my own little brain with all of my little 'friends' I sided with John.

But I didn't have a very good reason other then being his friend to side with him. I just had to stay as far out of it as possible. John was staying with me now. He slept in my room and everything, because he and Bobby could barely be in the same place alone. I wouldn't tell anyone this but I liked it, I liked him. I was just too damn stubborn to say anything.

I mean, I was pretty sure we were doing mixed signals to each other. Kissing and flirting some days, and getting WAY pissed at each other, other days. Mine and John's relationship was like a roller coaster, it had it's ups and downs, the drop that makes your stomach go wonky, and the hills that you shut your eyes for. But in truth, I wouldn't have it any other way, it kept things interesting.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Kitty asked with a smile as I looked at John.

John just rolled her eyes at Kitty's tone and looked like he was about to stalk off.

I turned back to Kitty and shrugged smiling at her. "I'm not sure, really. I mean, homework I guess, maybe watch a movie." it was Wednesday, and for some strange reason the older students dubbed Wednesday fun night. We either watched movies or all hung out together. It was a fairly new development. I liked it, I mean, what I've went to it, John hates it so we don't normally go. We have our own fun, playing games or talking.

"Well, you should join us, we hardly ever see you besides for classes and meals. Where do you go?"

"Why is it any of your business, Kitty. Come on, Rogue, let's get away from the posers." John said nastily dragging me behind him leaving a dumbstruck Kitty.

"Oh my god! You can't do that!" Kitty yelled huffing.

I smirked as we started walking to my room. "So what was that about?" I muttered as we closed my door.

"What do you mean?" John innocently asked sitting on my bed.

"Well, Kitty being all pissy at you. She's madder then usual. Anyway for the third time this week, why are you guys fighting?" I asked sitting next to him and hoping he wouldn't ignore my question again.

John rolled his eyes and chose not to answer as he went through his back pack looking for something to distract me from asking him again. I sighed and wondered what would happen if I kept pushing, he'd probably get mad at me, nothing TOO bad. But then again you could never tell with John.

"John..." I whined, hoping he'd give in.

On Monday night when the fight happened, it was around 2 in the morning, I was trying to sleep after John left at an unusually earlier hour, of 11:30. When I heard yelling coming from down the hall. I walked out of my bedroom and was and at the same time wasn't surprised to see John and Bobby fighting. I mean, FULL ON fighting, all of the kinds of fighting one can do. I'm talking verbal, powers, and fists. Everyone in our hallway was watching John and Bobby fight, until Scott, Storm, and Jean came running to break it up. They made us go back into our own room and to sleep, saying it was late, and that bullshit. About an hour later, I heard a knocking, and even before going to get it I knew who it was. John was standing in the doorway with a handful of clothes and his bag, smirking as if he did this ever night. I reluctantly let him in, and he's been sleeping in me bed (fully clothed) ever since, with no sign of leaving. I think he likes it, more then he'll let on. I make him sleep fully clothed, though, just in case of skin contact, I can (sometimes) control it when I am awake but never when I sleep. He complained the first night, saying he didn't care, but not the second and not tonight.

"John, come on! I'm your friend, you should tell me why you are sleeping in me bed." I said touching his shoulder as he leaned over my bed digging in his book bag.

I heard him mumble something, and I leaned down to hear it.

"John."I muttered close to his ear.

He whipped his head around so fast I was sure he had whip lash. "Rogue, it's not that big of a deal." he muttered looking at my face.

I stuck my bottom lip out and tried to make him tell me. I saw his eyes flicker to my bottom lip and I had to contain a smirk as I felt his lips on them. It was our second kiss. All thoughts of having bad breath and being a bad kisser were out of my mind, as I felt his lips on mine. I couldn't be so bad if he was willing to kiss me again, right? I felt my insides jump as I felt his him getting more passionate. I felt weak in the knees even though I was sitting when his tongue entered my mouth, and I almost had an attack when he pulled me closer. I felt as though time had disappeared and it was only me and John kissing on my bed.

And then I felt it.

The familiar tug of my powers, and the familiarity of taking someone else's. I didn't want to take John's so I broke the hot and heavy kissed, leaving him with a lusty look in his eyes.

"John." I whispered looking at him with big eyes.

He got up and grabbed his coat muttering a need for a walk. I rolled my eyes at the wall, pissed at him and whatever I had done. He had laughed for some strange reason, and I knew I shouldn't, but it felt like my fault. I didn't WANT it to feel like my fault. All I wanted was John to be my boyfriend, and for me to be able to touch. I liked him so much, I was sure, all these feelings would drive me crazy.

It was a good thing, John left. Kitty came over about an hour after he left and asked me to join her for some 'fun.' I couldn't think of a good excuse so I went with her, sure to have a miserable time. All I could think about was our 2nd kiss, and the same thing happening, he freaked out and kicked/left me.

The first time I thought it was something to do with me, and now, I wasn't sure. It was just weird, I couldn't explain it and it was annoying, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk to him about it, but knowing John, he'd never go for that. Ever. So instead of moping around my room and doing my homework, I went with Kitty to Fun night.

"Hey, it's Rogue! She's finally hanging out with us." Jubilee squealed, and I winced.

"Yeah." I muttered trying to smile and seem upbeat.

"Tonight, we decided to watch a scary film!" Jubilee said as her, Kitty, Bobby, Peter, Kurt, and I sat around the tv. Some other people came in too, to watch but those were the only ones I knew.

"Tonight we are watching...Friday the 13! In honor of this Friday!" Jubilee said with a giggle.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, anyone want?" I asked as I got up to eat something.

Some people yelled what they want and I left to go to the kitchen, wondering not for the first time since coming down there where John was.

"So, John's been sleeping in your room?" a voice asked behind me. I already knew who it was.

I sighed and turned around facing Bobby. "I guess, why?"

Bobby shrugged and went to the Fridge. "Did he say WHY we got into a fight?" he asked taking a carton of milk out.

I shook my head, curious.

Bobby looked at me for a long minute, I guess debating. "We got into a fight because, well, Rogue, he never follows the rules."

I snorted at that, already knowing he was wasting my time.

"I mean, he never does, Rogue. I've known John awhile, you haven't, you don't know what he's capable of doing." Bobby said.

He was so serious I put down the food and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"John's an angry guy, Rogue, he doesn't really know what he wants."

"Meaning?"

"He doesn't know if this is where he belongs, in this place. He hates human's, Rogue. Human's disrespected him, and he hates them. He never understood why the Professor was so forgiving to them. John would belong here if he didn't hate them so bad. He hates them almost as much as Magneto. Stay away from him Rogue, he can get you into a lot of trouble."

I stared at him as he left, my hunger gone and the need to watch a movie with it. Bobby had basically told me John was evil and a traitor stay away from him. I didn't know what to say, should I trust Bobby? Or ask John really why they got into a fight?

I decided to follow my gut and go with John, I hoped he would be back in my room, and I was right. As I opened the door and found John spread out of my bed reading a comic book.

He smiled at me and moved over to make some room. Seeing him like that, I couldn't imagine he was bad, he was John.

My John.

My John wasn't a bad person, only misunderstood. My mouth was open to ask him about the fight, but at that moment he started to talk first.

"So, I'm sorry about earlier, me leaving and all. I just...Rogue, I like you, you're a great friend and I—"

I cut him off with a nod not wanting to hear it. "I know. Let's just forget about it. Let's forget about everything."

He nodded and went back to his comic book as I got my homework out and started going over it. I snuck glances at him as I did the work, and I stared at him as he laughed. John wasn't bad, he was just John. John was complicated and misunderstood, it's what made him, him.

(A/n: When I was typing this I SWORE it was shorter! I guess not. SIgh. Please review!)


	10. Chapter 10: Fighter

**A/n:** I'm pretty sure I repeat myself alot in this chapter. actually I'm SURE of it. LoL. So here is chapter 10! wow! 10! I am up to the second film. But don't worry I am doing the third one to. I'm not sure how I am going to do the second film cause you know John leaves and all, but I'm working on it. Thank you reviewers! It means a lot you take the time out to read this little fic here! Hope you enjoy 10! It might be a little confusing.

**Chapter 10** **_Fighter_**

We got on a school bus. A school bus, can you believe that? Not even in Meridian had I been on a school bus since I was like 12. We all choose our seats as the teachers sat in the front. Since the whole school only had gotten 2 buses we had to squeeze, and squeezing involved contact, so needless to say no one wanted to sit by the untouchable girl.

Except John.

John and Bobby were still not talking and he had to sit SOMEWHERE, so John sat with me. Happy as I was, I still felt weird. I tried to make it not weird but, that involved me babbling about nothing, which is what I sort of did.

We were going into the city, so it was a pretty long drive. We were going to a New York museum, which I was pretty excited for, I had never been to NYC, but John had, that was all he talked about the whole drive. Everything that had happened between us was totally forgotten by John, I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, I wanted it to be a good thing, but whenever I thought of kissing John I felt...lonely. I felt lonely because I knew I would never to it again, and that depressed me.

A lot.

"So, are you excited? I really want a hamburger, you have no idea." John said as we drove across the high way.

"Uh huh." I said looking out the window not really paying attention.

"What's up?" John asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing." I muttered turning to look at him. Nothing was the matter, at least nothing HE wanted to talk about. I was still hung up on the kisses. I wish he was too, but he wasn't, that was who he was.

"So, are you excited for the museum? I hate museums, they are so against fire." John said leaning on me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Against fires, John? Are you serious? Everything is against fires!"

"Exactly! But museums especially they are all bent out of shape because the artifacts could get ruined."

"I'm surprised you don't hate everything, John."

"Who says I don't hate everything?"

"I do! You can't hate everything, you have to like something."

"I do like something, I like you, Rogue." I gulped as he said that and turned to look out the window. We were silent for the rest of the drive. As I felt the bus stop and jerk me awake I realized we were finally here.

"Rogue, wake up." John said shaking me.

I nodded and slowly got up stretching my back out. My back was so sore from sitting against a window and having a grown guy leaning on me, but it was worth it. John got to be with me. As we got off the bus, I saw Bobby glare at me.

"So, where do you wanna go to first?" John whispered in my ear as we went inside the large building.

"No where, you two are staying with us." Jean said coming over to look at us.

"But Dr Grey..." John whined looking at the Dr.

"No buts, now stay with the group." Jean walked off following Scott, while John gave me and evil grin.

"Want to have a little fun?" he said smirking at me.

I looked around at the group as we slowly walked into the museum and the younger children gasped in astonishment. "Um...John. Maybe we shouldn't, I mean, we could get into a—"

"Rogue! Live a little. Please."

I slowly grinned shaking my head then looked back around us, wondering how much influence he had over me. "Fine, but wait a little while."

He nodded smirking at me and swung an arm over my shoulders. I was too surprised to shake him off.

"And only for a little while." I added quietly as we listened to Storm start talking about the Egyptians.

"You'll be back soon." he whispered tugging on my arm and out of the room, much sooner then I would have liked.

We were half way down the hall when I heard a voice, that I knew, very well, and dreaded very much.

"Where do you too think your going?" Bobby asked from behind us.

We turned around slowly and stared at him. "None of your business ice-dork."

"But I think it's the teachers business, John." Bobby said snarling.

"Go back to Kitty!" John yelled causing some of the visitors in the room to look at us.

"Shut up! Now you can either come with back to the group or we can leave together."

I looked at John and he looked at me. I nodded and John nodded back to Bobby who jogged over to us with a huge grin.

"Where to Johnny-boy?" he asked excited. John rolled his eyes and rugged me into another room.

"To get a cheeseburger." I heard him say.

* * *

So that's where we ended up 30 minutes later. We sat in the food court at a metal table, food in front of us, eating and slurping.

"I love cheeseburgers." Bobby said smiling happily as he took another bite. I laughed at him as he chewed loudly.

I was drinking a milkshake and eating a small hamburger. John annoyed me into getting one, cheeseburgers aren't that big in Meridian, we are mostly ham people.

"Hmmm." John said taking another bite skirting mustard everywhere.

I was silent as they ate and I slurped my chocolate milkshake. I loved chocolate. As we finished up and conversation started I was struck by how happy I felt sitting there with John and Bobby. Bobby wasn't such a bad guy after he stopped hitting on you and warning you about his best friend. He was actually nice.

But John, was as he always acted, especially as we had sat there for almost an hour and half, and two guys came over to us. Everywhere we had ever went together, John had brought his Zippo. And when I say everywhere I MEAN everywhere and the museum was no different. In New York there are a lot of smokers, so it was only natural two guys would come over to us to ask for a light. We were after all within reach of a lighter.

"I actually don't like Kitty that much." Bobby had been telling us.

I had asked how things were going with Kitty, because so far I had only seen and heard good things. Plus on the bright side he had stopped hitting on me.

"She's great." he had said and then the complaining started. All the annoying stuff she did, and how she talked. Everything imaginable that could be annoying, she apparently did. It was even MORE annoying hearing about it.

I was lucky that the only annoying thing John did was...be a smart-ass. But if I could change anything about John it would be nothing, everything that he did annoying or not was what made him, him. He was a much better person for it. Me on the other hand, you could probably guess what I would change about myself.

* * *

"Hey, man." a guy said, coming over to us with a cigarette hanging from him lips he was in jeans and a blue sweatshirt. He was with a guy that looked similar to him with a white t-shirt under a blue button down shirt, he was smirking at me.

Ew. That was all I had to think.

"Can I have a light?" the guy with the cig asked John, who was as always flipping his Zippo.

I looked at John with a raised eyebrow. I had NEVER known John to give his lighter out to anyone. Then again I've only known him for a few months, but still.

"Well..." John said flipping it back and forth, teasing the poor guy.

"We'll take the hott lady off your hands for a light." the guy number 2 had said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and looked at John, who for some reason looked madder then the last time I looked at him.

"Dude, can I please have a light?" Guy number 1 asked.

Bobby was looking back and forth between the guy and John.

"John, just give it to him." Bobby muttered.

I looked over at Bobby then at John, what was he going to do? Then I prayed he wouldn't do anything stupid, like use his powers.

"Well, I'm not...no."

"Why are you being such a asshole?" Number 2 asked getting pissed.

John laughed still playing with his lighter.

I decided to speak up, "John, just give him a light." I muttered not wanting to get into a fight with humans.

"No. I want something from him." John said looking at me.

"John, stop showing off for Rogue." Bobby said.

"I wasn't showing off for her, I don't need to show off for her!" John said getting a little defensive.

"John, seriously–"

But I was cut off as one of the guys grabbed the lighter out of John's hand.

"HEY!" John yelled standing up.

"Your not so tough, now are ya?" The guy asked smirking with the cigarette.

John laughed bitterly then winked.

It happened so fast I wasn't even aware of all the facts until 10 minutes later. John made the cigarette blowup and catch fire to the guys jacket. He didn't do anything about it, just watched laughing, as I stared at him wondering if he was ever going to put it out. Bobby stood up then and pulled an iceman and put the fire out himself. That's when the whole museum when still, totally still. It was like Piper on Charmed had frozen the whole room.

"Bobby? What did you do?" I whispered looking at the frozen guys.

"I-I don't know." he stuttered.

I looked over at John, who looked pissed, but he got his Zippo back from the now frozen guy.

"You didn't do anything, I did." a voice said.

A voice I heard at least once a week.

Marvelous, I was in deep.

"Rogue, John, Bobby, the next time you feel like showing off. Don't."

I felt my face heat up with shame and embarrassment. I couldn't even look at John, all I looked at was the tv, where everyone else's interest went to. I was stunned at the news they were sharing, a mutant attack? What was going to happen?

"I think it's time to go."

And with that we were out of there. I wondered as we headed out of the museum, what was going to happen to us, but I pushed that thought away, nothing would happen, it was a one time mistake, right?

And what was with John? I felt like he enjoyed seeing another person get hurt. With that little stunt he pulled, and what he had shared with me a couple weeks back I was starting to worry about him, was he turning into something...bad? If so what was I going to do about it? And could I save him?

I shook my head, not wanting to think about a bad John. John wasn't bad, he was fine, he was a fighter, that's the only reason he was provoking those guys. He just liked to get a rise out of people them get in a fight. Even if John was turning bad, he was a fighter and could fight it off. I turned towards him, as he walked next to me out of the museum, he was staring at his Zippo getting looks from the teachers.

I took a deep breath and put and arm around his shoulders. "Hey, it'll be fine, you know, we're probably not in that much trouble." I said in a hope to make him feel better. He nodded smiling a sad smile at me and looked towards the doors as we walked out and into a world of fighters.

(A/N: John is starting to show his true colors. WHat will Rogue do? hmmmm. LoL. Please review or read. whichever or both is better!)


	11. Chapter 11: Coming

**A/n:** So last chapter we started X2! I'm not sure some of this stuff is correct, like the dialouge, cause my dad took X2 from me and I can't find it at his house so...anyway. I finally saw the Hills Have Eyes, I stole it from my cuz. If you haven't seen it do! it's really good! and it has Pyro so...Anywho. Thank you everyone who luvs this story! and has reviewed! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 11. That's awesome. lol. Anyway, here is chapter 11 hope you enjoy!!! Oh ! I almost forgot there are some confusing parts so I hope you can understand it. That's all, I swear.

**Chapter 11_ Coming_**

6:30 pm, and I hadn't moved from my spot in over an hour. I couldn't get what had happened at the museum out of my head, what John did and said, kept replaying again and again.

"Rogue? Rogue? Do you want to go to dinner?" a knock came from my door but I ignored it.

It was Bobby trying to get on my good side, by inviting me to dinner. Erg. "No, I'm not hungry!" I said back rolling over onto my side.

"But, it's dinner time." Bobby said almost whining.

"I don't care, tell them I'm not hungry, now leave me alone!" I said yelling back.

I heard a sigh then foot steps walking away. Finally. I lay there for awhile longer until I heard another set of footsteps but this time no knocking, just barging in.

"What the hell, Rogue?"

I turned over to look at John, who had barged into my room, no invitation required.

"What the hell are you doing John? This is my room!" I yelled sitting up.

"Where were you at dinner?" he asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"No where." I answered tucking a piece of hair behind my hair. "I was in here." I added not looking at him.

"Why? Aren't you hungry? Bobby said you weren't, why was Bobby here?"

"I dunno, cause he knocked on the door." I said getting defensive. "Why do you care?"

I said standing up and going over to my desk. Anything to distract me from looking at him. "I-I don't." I heard John mutter.

We were silent for a few minutes, not looking at each other, and not enjoying the other ones presence. It was an awkward silence, a silence meant for two ex lovers, a silence that never included us until John had lost control.

"What's the matter, Rogue? What did I do?" John asked sounding defeated.

I looked out my window in front of my desk I was still standing at. The desk I never used because me and him always did out homework together, on my bed or floor, usually. It was a simple desk, not to many memories, but so many memories at the same time...memories of John.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I whispered staring out the window.

"No, you really aren't." John said.

I heard footsteps and I knew that he was right behind me. I turned around and opened my mouth ready to tell him what was the matter. He looked ready to hear it too, all sincere looking and nice. It was a side of John nobody really saw before. I closed my mouth and took a deep breath in.

As I breathed in I smelled a familiar smell and heard an even more familiar noise. No way. It couldn't be. My open mouth turned into a huge smile and I took off towards the stairs.

Oh my god!

I couldn't believe it!

"Logan!" I yelled as I saw him from the top of the stairs, just having walked in through the doors.

"Hey, kid." he said trying not to look happy to see me.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him close. I had missed him! And it was awesome to see him again.

"How are you?" he asked as we stepped back eyeing each other.

"I'm great." I said blushing.

I was just so happy. I felt the familiar flutter of my stomach and I knew John had followed me downstairs. Just slower.

"Hey, it's the wolf man." he muttered in my ear.

I winced Logan heard that. "I heard that." Logan said gruffly, looking menacing.

But John didn't back down. Because he was John. "Good." he muttered.

"Logan, this is my friend, John. John this is Logan. Or wolverine. Whatever." I said introducing them.

"Hey." John said smirking.

"We've met before, he's the guy that told me about you running away. Are you too, friends?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

John continued to smirk at him and shrugged. "I like to think so."

Logan looked back and forth between us. I knew what he was thinking, mostly because a little mini him was inside my head, but also because he had a look that said Are-they-dating?-Should-I-Beat-this-guy-up?

"We aren't dating." I said quickly as he opened his mouth.

John looked at me, he had a strange look on his face. A look between hurt and anger and maybe a little of regret had appeared. "We could be though." I heard John add quietly.

"Ok." Logan said relaxing and ignoring John's comments.

"Well look who's back." I heard a voice behind me and realized it was Jean Grey, Logan's crush. She gave him a satisfied look after looking him up and down, then smiled at him.

"And just in time, we are leaving." Storm added coming up behind Jean, all business like. But I knew that she really had the hotts for him.

I glanced at John who was looking back and forth between the 3 adults and smirked at me, it was our time to go.

"Let's go, Roguey." John said taking my sleeve and pulling me away.

"I-I'll talk to ya later, Logan!" I yelled behind me as John pulled.

"Bye, Kid." I heard Logan mutter as he was left with his two women.

"That was interesting." John muttered as we got back into our hallway.

"How was it interesting?"

"We've met before, but I don't think he's ever known my name." John said with a note of happiness in his voice. He sounded as if he had made a new older friend, who could help him with getting things.

I laughed at him, "you sound happy about meeting him."

"You've talked about him enough, sometimes I thought you were in love with him." John said laughing. He playfully pushed me into the wall and I pushed him back.

"I am not!"I protested laughing as I stumbled.

"I beg to differ with that statement, Roguey."

"Shut up, Allerdyce." I said pushing him back then heading into my room.

"You know, you looove him!" John yelled as she closed the door.

I laughed as I went to sit on my bed, and yelled back. "I don't love him Johnny! I love you!" I said in a joking manner.

But as I said it, I really wished I hadn't said anything. John wasn't used to people saying those words, and neither was I. After my little slip I didn't hear anything outside my door, I decided he must've left. But it really bothered me that he just kind of disappeared after I said that. I didn't mean to startle him with that statement, I hope he realized I was joking.

But if I was truthful with myself, I realized as I lay exactly were I was a couple hours earlier, I wasn't kidding. I did love him, on some level. He was my best friend, the only person I actually enjoyed in this place. I told him everything, and we got along so great, sometimes. We had a good relationship, and I didn't want to ruin it by saying those stupid three words, but I had said them, and they were true on so many different levels. I loved him as a friend and I loved him as something...more.

By 11 o'clock, I knew John wasn't coming back. He probably went back to sleeping in his own room with Bobby. I wish he hadn't. And for the millionth time since saying those three words, I wish I hadn't said them. I was so stupid sometimes.

I got ready for bed brushing my teeth and brushing my hair. But oddly it felt strange, to not talk to John, as I did it. Before I got into bed I looked at the door, one last time hoping he would quietly come in. But he didn't. So I scooted on my side of the bed, even if I didn't need to and pretended he was there with me. "G'night." I muttered closing my eyes.

It took me longer then usual to fall asleep but I finally did, only to be woken up by a loud shriek coming from down the hall. I jerked up right and opened my door wondering why everyone was running. I looked down the hall and saw large men in suits with guns walking towards me.

It hit me then, we were under attack.

I ducked as one of the men raised a gun at me and aimed to shoot. I ran down the hall and towards a free area, with the man shooting after me.

"Rogue!" I heard someone shout my name, but didn't dare turn around. All I could do was keep running away from the men. I heard something wiz by my ear, I screamed and ran straight into another gun carrying man.

"Hello." the man said, grabbing my arm. I was disappointed to see a glove around it but I tried to find some skin anyway.

"Let me go!" I screamed kicking and punching. I tried to clear my mind and think of some moves we were taught, but nothing was coming to me.

"Rogue!" I heard my name again and looked towards the voice, but all I saw was fire, coming straight towards us. The guy dropped my arm and yelled ducking away from the fire. I fell onto the ground and crawled towards, John.

"Rogue?" he asked again picking me up, he wasn't being careful about touching me so I tried to hold back my powers. "Marie? are you ok?" he asked changing to my real name.

I nodded surprised by the concern in his voice, and even more surprised when he grabbed my hand to hold onto.

"We have to go." he said looking around for an exit.

I looked around with him, realizing Bobby was behind him too. We were surrounded by the men, it was only hours ago I was standing here, in this exact same spot seeing Logan again. Was I going to die? I heard a primal growl and a yell from above us.

"Come on." Logan said as he slayed most of the men blocking our way. John was still holding my hand, and I could feel my powers coming back, but I didn't want to let go.

"John?" I asked quietly as we walked threw a dark hallway, where everyone else was escaping.

"Yeah?" he asked trying not to let the fear show as we heard more men behind us.

"I need, some gloves if you want to keep holding my hand." I muttered as I felt dizzy from holding back for so long.

"Sorry." he muttered as he let go. Immediately the dizziness went away, and so did the warmth of his hand.

"Inside now, I'll take care of the rest." Logan said determined.

"No." I said feeling my strength come back.

"Rogue, we have to go." Bobby said getting in the tunnel followed by John who was watching me.

"I'll be fine, Marie, just go with your friends."

"No!" I said louder as the men came closer. One of them started talking, to Logan about his past.

"Marie! Go!" Logan growled. "I'll be fine."

I looked at Bobby in the tunnel waiting, and then at John who was starting to look annoyed.

"Bobby, could you make a wall?" I whispered as I stayed outside the tunnel.

He nodded and put his hand to the wall creating an ice barrier between Logan and the strange men.

"No!" Logan yelled rubbing at the ice. They must've been having an important conversation, because he looked pissed. "Why haven't you left yet! I said I'd be fine!" Logan said looking at me.

"But we won't." I whispered finally stepping into the tunnel as he followed us.

As we walked down the tunnel and I looked over at the three men I was with, I felt an odd feelings looking at each one. When I looked at John I felt comfort and familiarity, Bobby I felt distant, and when I looked at Logan I felt safe. I had a million things running threw my mind, but there was one thing I knew I was sure of, we were going to get out of here fine. I had an iceman, a pyro, and a wolf with me, we would be ok, right? But a nagging part in the back of my mind, told me something wasn't right.

Who were those men?

And what did they want?

(A/n: Next part is the big kissing scene in the movie w/ Rogue and Bobby. what will i do? what will I do? hmmm. lol. please review!)


	12. Chapter 12: Kissing

**A/n:** I'm BACK! oh yeah. lol. sry I'm in a good mood. Dunno why. So anywhos (should there be an e at the end for that?) here is chapter 12 finally! after almost a month of waiting for those of you still reading this! I was gonna wait till I got another reviewed BUT I just thought screw it I want to write so what if no one is still reading! ANywayz here is chapter 12, it's a little worse for wear, but whatever!

**Chapter 12 **_**Kissing** _

"I can't take uncomfortable silences." John said leaning over me to turn the radio on.

N'sync came blasting on.

All three men groaned, and I turned it off, ignoring John's protests. It was quiet and I looked down at the dog tag Logan had given to me right before he left.

"Here, this is yours." I said smiling at him and handing the dog tag back.

"Thanks." he muttered.

I looked at John and Bobby in the back wondering if they were going to ask or if I should. "Logan? What was that back there?" I asked calmly.

Logan paused staring straight ahead. I wondered if he knew or if he'd answer at all. "Striker." he growled.

"Who is he?" John asked.

Logan paused again this time longer. "I don't remember." he said staring at the dark road.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked out the window.

"Boston, that's were Jean and Storm are." he said.

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby said for the first time since we got in the car.

"Good." Logan muttered in a voice that said he didn't want to talk anymore.

It was silent till John leaned back over us and pressed another button this time making a weird x hand hold thing come out of a compartment.

"What the hell?" Logan muttered examining it.

"Can we please turn some music on?" John whined as the silence got to much for him to stand.

I nodded and turned the radio the usual station he listened to. 9.87 Rock n Roll all night.

"The next song is by a very popular punk group if you are the 5th caller to call in and name the group you will be in the running to go to the Warped Tour." the announcer said as we drove through the dark road.

The first few cords of the song started up and me and John yelled the name of the song immediately, after all it wasn't that hard.

"Holidays in the Sun by the Sex Pistols." we yelled together. I smiled at him in the review mirror and was glad to see him smile back at me.

It was our game, we'd turn on the station and name each song that came on. It was my favorite game, but I liked Truth too. We were quiet as we sat there listening to the song being played and the next one after that. Basically we spent the whole drive to Boston listening to the station and me and John yelling the songs out.

Logan and Bobby got kind of annoyed at us at around sunrise so we had to stop for a little while or else Bobby would start to cry or something.

We parked the car and walked into Bobby's house. His house was a nice suburban place very Bobby.

"I'll go find you some clothes." Bobby said to me as we walked into the house. "Don't burn anything." he muttered to John who was playing with his lighter.

I followed Bobby upstairs thinking I should since he was getting me clothes. I waited in his room as he got the clothes.

"This was all I could find, I think it's my mom's clothes from before I was born." Bobby said laughing handing me the clothes.

As he passed me them I felt something weird pass between us. I didn't like it. As I was looking at the clothes then looked up to say 'thank you' to him he caught me off guard and kissed me. I broke it as soon as his lips touched me feeling funny. I realized I inherited his powers, and some memories.

"What the hell?" I breathed as we broke apart.

"Wow." Bobby muttered gazing at me with lust.

"I repeat, what the hell!" I yelled looking at him, getting louder.

"I just wanted to see what would happen! Rogue, I like you a lot." he said to me looking at me with large pleading eyes. "I mean, you've felt it haven't you? Our connection?" Bobby said smiling at me.

I shook my head violently. "Bobby, I don't like you! Get that out of your head. I've never liked you." I said still shaking my head. "I like someone else." I said trying to get that across his thick brain.

Bobby stared at me for a minute then swore. "Everyone likes me! How could you not?" He said getting really mad.

I was starting to get really uncomfortable when I heard Logan's voice yell up the stairs.

"Rogue? You almost done getting the clothes?"

I looked towards the door. "Yeah!" I said hoping my voice wasn't shaking. "You should go get some clothes for John." I muttered looking at the change of clothes in my hand.

"Fine." Bobby muttered leaving the room as I changed.

After I changed I headed downstairs and was surprised to find a women, a young guy, and an older man in the living room talking with Bobby, Logan, and John.

As I walked down the stairs and caught John's eye he looked at me in a questioning way. I mouthed 'later' to him and hoped I could talk to him before Bobby got to him.

"So you're a...mutant?" the women who I guessed was Bobby's mother asked.

"Yes." Bobby said looking at her.

"This is all my fault." she moaned.

I rolled my eyes, the parents always blamed themselves they never thought about being a mutant as a gift. I was startled by that thought. Being a mutant, a gift? That was either a thought from Magneto or something John said was rubbing off on me.

I looked at John and realized he had said something snarky and mean to Bobby's parents. I rolled my eyes at the typical John behavior and breathed in trying to figure out where that thought came from. Since when did I think of being a mutant as a gift? What was so lovely about being a mutant? The power over people, a voice muttered in my head. I tried to block it out, realizing that it was Magneto's voice.

I couldn't listen to Magneto.

Listening to Magneto would lead me towards a wrong place. I looked up from the place I didn't realize I was staring at when I heard Logan say something in an urgent tone.

"Come on!" Logan yelled to us.

"What is it? Logan what's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

He told us to leave the house. As we walked out and looked around the front lawn it was swarming with cops.

"Crap." I muttered as John said something a little less PG.

"What the hell?" Logan muttered as his claws were out full force.

I heard Bobby mutter "Ronnie" under his breath, and I realized that, that was his brother.

I thought back to the angry looking one sitting in the house and wondered vaguely why he would call the cops on us, what had we done that was so wrong? Was perfect Bobby not as perfect as Ronnie thought?

"Put the knives down." a young police men said to Logan.

Logan looked back at him with what I could guess was distaste. "I can't." Logan said as the officer asked him to put the 'knives' down again.

"I said put the knives down." the officer said aiming his gun at Logan.

Logan looked ready to tell him off when a loud bang echoed in the quiet suburban neighborhood. I had a quick thought of how much the neighborhood looked like mine, but that thought was gone as a women yelled at us to get on the floor.

Next to Logan's cold body.

I looked towards John on my right side wondering what the hell he was doing when he didn't go down next to me. I felt like hitting him when I heard the next words out of his mouth.

His voice was cold and unlike any tone of voice I've ever heard him use with me. "You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? Well I'm the worse one." he said in that tone that I was learning to hate.

I watched as he took out his beloved lighter and started blowing all the police cars up and killing the officers. I felt confused at his actions, what the hell was he doing? He was going to get in so much trouble. I thought panicking for him. I didn't want him to get kicked out or anything, what was I going to do? I didn't know what to do to make him stop, so I let my actions do the talking.

I yanked my gloves off that Bobby had given me and pulled his pant leg up. I touched skin to skin and felt the power flow through my body, getting into my blood. I felt so many emotions hitting me when I made skin contact with him I had to concentrate on putting the fires out with my other hand. Only his powers, only putting the fires out with his powers, that was all I could think of. I tried to ignore everything else, it was easier this way.

If John wasn't going to do the right thing, I was. As all the fires went out and I let go of his ankle I stood up shakily as the black plane landed in front of us. So many different emotions ran through my system right now, but there was only one thing I was aware of as I struggled to not make eye contact with John.

John Allerdyce was in love with me.

(A/N: So? Did you like the kissing scene? I'm sad that X2 is almost over. tear. lol oh well)


	13. Chapter 13: Thinker

**A/n:** HAPPY NEW YEAR! every1! i hope every1's is better than mine! this year has been a great one! and this break has been interesting. ending friendships starting/ending stories...anyway. I'm not ending this one yet. So here is chapter 13, there are really random parts. so sry!

**Chapter 13 _Thinker_**

I sat staring at the same spot on the seat in front of me, thinking about everything that happened in the last 24 hours.

In.

Love.

With.

Me.

Impossible.

I mean, when we kissed he was all weird about it. Was he REALLY in love with me? Did he REALLY like me that way? Was it REALLY possible?

I sighed and tore my eyes away from the spot and tried to block out John's new voice inside of my head. He was arguing with Bobby, who was also in my head. I rubbed my head to try and get them to shut up. But it didn't really work.

"How are you holding up Rogue?" Storm asked as we flew in the air.

I nodded, and tried to smile. "Fine, a little tired, a little scared. You?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "I'm fine, worried about the children and John's..." but she turned away to look at Logan and trailed off.

"Oh." I muttered as she walked over towards Logan who was sitting there sulking.

Up ahead Bobby was talking quietly to Jean and the blue guy was muttering under his breath. I felt someone watching me and I quickly turned away from his gaze.

He was watching me. Why did he have to watch me? This was so awkward, hearing John's inner thoughts about...Bobby...and me...and nakedness...and him and me doing not so pg-13 things.

"Rogue." he said coming over to sit next to me.

"What?" I said deliberately looking away from him.

"What up with you?" he said a little louder.

"Nothing." I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and ignoring inside John laughing at Bobby who was pretending not to listen to us.

"Your acting strange. Is it cause I blew that police car up?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I was still not looking at him. I noticed black shoes come over to us, and immediately I knew it was Storm and she wasn't happy.

"John, I think we have to talk about your stunt at the Drake household." Storm said anger laced in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am." John said his tone laced with mockery.

"I'm serious John." she said as Logan went to the front of the plane.

I heard him and Jean talking in low voices, and I noticed Storm's demeanor become more rigged.

"Storm, I think you should come see this." Jean said from the front of the plane.

"Coming." Storm said her voice tight. "John, Bobby, Rogue, Kurt, Logan sit down." Storm yelled, "and buckle up." she added as we went to buckle our seat belts.

I looked down at mine and tried to figure out how it went. I grabbed a piece of the seat belt and tried to buckle up but I wasn't having any luck. Jean and Storm were yelling at each other when the sky in front of us went black and I got more agitated as I wasn't able to buckle the seat belt. There was a beeping and panicked yelling when all of a sudden I was yanked backwards and flying in the air. I heard yelling from the plan, when I noticed I wasn't in the plane anymore. I was flying in midair going to die. Then I felt a tug and I was back in the plane, it'll all happened so fast I wasn't sure what to make of it. There was a rushing in my ears and all of a sudden everything stopped. We were floating in midair and Magneto was holding us up. Interesting, I briefly thought as I saw his mouth move towards Mystique.

He lowered the plane and we all got off hesitantly seeing who had stopped the plane. I noticed Mystique's eyes linger on me but I tried to ignore it as the adults went to talk it over with them and Kurt, John, Bobby, and I were left to put the tents up.

"Interesting huh?" John whispered too me as we struggled through a tent.

"Yeah." I muttered thinking about how much he liked me, and vice versa even though I was reluctant to think so.

"I mean, a man as powerful as Magneto wanting to work with us." he said going on.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yeah." I said not wanting to be in this conversation anymore.

"I mean, he could totally take us out and—"

"John shut up!" I yelled losing patience with the tent and him. He looked surprised at my outburst but it was gone within minutes and replaced with a smirk.

"Wow, Roguey are you PMSing?"

"John everything isn't a joke! We are stuck in the middle of nowhere and I have voices in my head right now! We are waist deep in shit and your just...being you!" I yelled throwing the poles I had in my hands down and stalking away.

I didn't hear footsteps come after me so I assumed he was finishing putting the tent up. I walked a little ways into the forest and started to climb a tree. In Mississippi I could climb trees everyday, so many huge sycamore trees. At the institute there weren't so many trees, and if I tried to climbed one John would probably make fun of me. I didn't care what he thought of me or anything, but when I was around him I tended to wear...sexier clothes. I also didn't feel like splitting my pants in half, showing John and the little boys my days of the week underwear. I sat in the tree resting my back against the bark my legs dangling in midair. I missed this free feeling so much. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes enjoying the feelings that were swimming threw me.

I didn't notice I had fallen asleep until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was shrieking falling at least 20 feet in the air. I surprised myself by landing square of my feet with no pain. I shook my head trying to clear it. I looked up through the branches to where John sat staring at me amazed.

"Whose power was that?" he asked climbing down the tree. I shrugged knowing full well I was Logan's.

"Dunno. But John can you never do that again, you scared me shitless."

He laughed at me landing with a thunk on the dirt floor. "Have fun falling?" he said smirk in place.

"Great fun, what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I came to get you for dinner, sorry if you weren't hungry." he said anger taking over his previous playful features. I shook my head trying to block out the voices that seemed to have gotten louder.

"I'm sorry, I just..." I trailed off trying to explain my behavior and sourness towards him.

"Yeah, whatever." he said his anger evident as he took off towards our camp.

I sighed following after him feeling a little bad. When we got back to the camp it was starting to become dark, we could still see but we were going to need a fire soon. We ate quietly as everyone eyed each other.

I noticed Mystique's eyes on me the most and John's eyes on Magneto. I finished my dinner quickly and excused myself to go get some fire wood to actually start a fire. I wasn't sure why we needed fire wood, why couldn't John just start a fire? As I went deeper into the forest not really looking for firewood, just wanting to get away from everyone, I realized I really wanted to talk to John. I wanted to talk about everything that had happened between us, I wanted to talk about our feelings and I wanted to kiss him so badly.

I stopped and looked around me starting to panic as I realized I had no idea where I was, and it was dark. Really dark. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize the darkness that had taken over the forest.

"Help." I said quietly knowing full well no one was going to come for me, they couldn't hear me. I thought about all the powers that I posed.

Then I realized I had touched John, I had John's powers. I thought really hard and putting my hand out and staring at it hard, trying to imitate what John did. I shrieked as I burst of flame came from right in front of me, cause the tree to go on fire.

"shit." I muttered backing up and realizing I had just started a forest fire.

"Rogue?" I heard a voice call out to me.

I turned around and saw a blue figure approaching me. "What do you want?" I muttered trying to stay away from the fire and now Mystique.

She smiled at me, or at least what I thought was a smile. "I just wanted to talk to you." she said in that weird voice she posed.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, really, Marie."

I stumbled backwards as I heard her say my name. "How do you know my name?" she smirked at me.

"Think about it Marie. Just...think about it." with that she disappeared.

This was so weird.

I was standing in the middle of a dark forest with a shape shifter who made no sense. She came to the institute a couple weeks back and parades around as a teacher and a student. She befriends me and wants to talk about my foster parents then I find out who she is and memories escape.

They are of me.

What the hell? I was so confused my her actions, she wasn't ever trying to kill be either. I sighed shaking my head to clear it and looked around the dark forest. Should I wait until light to move? Would Mystique come back for me? I looked at the fire that was really starting to grow and sighed again.

"Rogue? What the hell?" I heard John's voice next to me eyeing the damage I had inflicted on the poor tree.

"I...tried to make light." I muttered sheepishly as John looked at me surprise written all over his face.

"What you did is try to burn down a forest." John said laughing then waving his hand, and the fire went out. We were engulfed in darkness once again. "What is up with you today? Ever since Bobby's..." John said putting a hand to my face.

I tried to back up but he held me still. It was like he wanted his powers drained. I held my breath trying to concentrate on keeping his hand on me and keeping my control.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm a little shaken, is all." I said wanting to share my feelings with him.

"Rogue, what the hell is the matter with you? Tell me seriously." John said, I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"I'm...I found out some things, I wish I didn't find out." I muttered looking at the dirt floor. I jerked my head away from his hand my control weakening. "Which way is the camp?" I said in the same quiet voice.

"Come on." he said gruffly.

We walked through the forest together not saying a word, I got the distant impression that John was pissed. At me. We got back to the camp and I saw Logan, Storm, and Jean talking with Magneto and Mystique. I also saw the new blue guy sitting watching them.

"Thank you." I said breaking away from John to sit with the new guy, Kurt.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Your quite welcome." he said in that accent I couldn't place. We looked at the adults and I silently wondered what they were saying.

"Can you...hear what they are saying?" he looked at me surprised but smiled.

"I will take a look." He disappeared to get closer to the adults. I turned around to see Bobby trying to make a fire and John staring at him smirking.

"Why don't you help him?" I asked John.

John looked at me with raised eyebrows, and smirked. "How about you, I'm not in the helping mood." he said to me then walked off to sit on a piece of wood.

I sighed and went over to Bobby. "Hey, do you need help?" Bobby looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

We were quiet as we tried to make a fire. After the 5th time of rubbing the sticks together and just breaking them I turned to look at John who was watching us with a weird look upon his face.

"Do you wanna help now, St. John?" I asked frustrated. He looked at me, the smirk was gone and his eyes were steely.

"You seem to have it under control Roguey, I'll just leave you two, you look so cute. I know you'll want your privacy." He stood up and walked away from us.

I looked after him confused as hell and wondering what his problem was. What had changed in the last half hour to make him so angry?

(A/n: I hope that made sense and went w/ the movie. aww sad that the second movie is almost done. oh well. i already now how the end will turn out! I hope you liked it!)


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving

A/n: So, this chapter is a little short. And sad if you don't like the end of the movie. tear. So we have one more movie to go, and what is going to happen! ooooo. lol. Thank you! For all of those awesome reviews everyone has sent me! It means alot! Thank you! I hope you like chapter 14! wow 14, almost 15 man!

**Chapter 14** _Leaving_

"So we are going to go here, here and here." Storm was saying pointing to all these different places on the 3D map laid out in front of us.

I didn't care.

It was my turn to be ignored, I was getting what I had coming. John had been giving me the silent treatment since last night. I looked at him throughout Storm's little speech.

He wasn't bitting, he wouldn't even look in my direction. He was talking to Magneto earlier too, and glared at me when Bobby stopped me from draining/killing Magneto. It wasn't like I planned for Bobby to touch me. I sighed thinking about the whole ordeal as Logan and Storm conversed about how you get into the place.

I didn't care.

It wasn't like John, Bobby and I could go in anyway. We were just the tag alongs. What shit. I got up as Storm finished her speech and went over to John.

"Leave me alone." he said before getting up and going over to sit with Magneto and Mystique.

Mystique was doing that weird staring-at-me-again thing. It was as creepy as ever. I sat down again sulking as everyone suited up to leave. Logan came over as Mystique/Logan left the plane to break in.

"Marie?" I looked at him expectantly, not knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Be good, and don't run after us. Stay here."

I nodded then he stood up to look at Bobby and John.

"Stay here."

Bobby nodded and John looked as pissed as ever.

"Fine." John bit out at him.

"Hey, watch it."

John rolled his eyes and watched everyone leave as Storm announced Mystique was in. They left with us watching them, thinking it might be the last time we'd ever see them.

* * *

An hour past and I had never been so board in my whole life. Seriously. We had no idea if we'd get out of this alive, and John was pissed at me for god knows what. I decided I couldn't take it anymore as Bobby snapped at John to stop snapping his lighter.

"John, can I talk to you?" I asked going over to him hoping Bobby wouldn't intrude.

"What?" he spat at me as I sat next to him.

"Well...Bobby can you, like, go in the front of the plane?" I asked turning to Bobby who was staring at us, eavesdropping.

"Yeah." he muttered going as far up to the front of the plane as he could.

"Well, John, what did I do that your so mad about?" I asked trying to be patient.

"You really have to ask, Rogue? Lets start with you, why were you so mad at me before?"

I opened my mouth to answer but no sound came out. "Well, that stunt you pulled!" I blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

"What stunt? At Drake's house?"

"Well...part of it." I said feeling stuck and way uncomfortable talking about it. Especially with Bobby in the room.

"Yeah well, I've decided I'm gonna tell you why I'm pissed at you." he looked at me dead in the eye and I felt even more uncomfortable, but I couldn't look away. "You kissed that jackass over there!" he yelled in my face as I stared stunned at him.

"Wh-what?" I whispered staring at him.

"You heard me!" he yelled his eyes looking in my soul.

I looked down breaking the contact not knowing what to say. How did he find out, first of all?

"I'm sick of this kids table shit!" he yelled stacking out of the plane as I was left staring after him.

I looked behind me at Bobby who was sitting there, looking way to smug for my taste. "I hate you Bobby Drake!" I screamed throwing anything I could find at him. "I hate you!" I screamed again before walking out right behind John.

"John!" I yelled running after him.

"What?" he yelled turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from you and your new boyfriend as I can."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said grabbing his arm so he wouldn't leave.

"Yeah? Then why are you kissing all the time, when I thought we were together?"

"Wait, what?" I asked totally confused.

"We kissed on Halloween, remember? And a couple times after that."

"I thought you just wanted to be friends?"

"With benefits."

"Well you could've told me, John!" I screeched.

"It doesn't matter now, Rogue, since you and Bobby are all over each other, are you dating, too?"

"We aren't dating, John, he just kissed me."

"Don't act like he didn't want it."

"I want to be with you!" I blurted out. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a couple?" I added pleading with him.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? Your wrapped up in Bobby and I don't give a shit. I don't give a shit anymore, Rogue, about you or anything to do with you! Get away from me!" he yelled yanking his arm away from me and I heard something drop into the snow as he did but I didn't bend down to get it, I was too preoccupied with John walking further into the woods.

"John!" I yelled as he went further away from you. "John!" I yelled again wanting, needing him to come back. "I love you." I quietly said dropping to my knees feeling the snow soak into them. "Come back." I croaked as I felt my throat go dry.

My chest was tight and I felt the familiar feelings right before crying. The first drop came quietly and I tried to yell out for him. By this time I could barely see him. "John!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Come back! I love you!" I screamed just as loud. "John." I said tears flowing down my pale face.

The tears came faster as he got farther away from me, it was the hardest I had cried since my foster parents kicked me out, maybe even harder. Before I knew it, though, I was in the snow holding my head from a blinding pain, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Rogue, Rogue, wake up." a voice said in my ear as the person shook me.

"John?" I whispered opening my eyes.

"No, Bobby, come on, I think the X-Men will be back soon."

"Where's John?" I asked standing up slowly.

I looked at Bobby's face and saw pity.

No.

It was a dream, right?

"He's...not here...is he?" I asked looking at the snow. As I looked into the snow I saw something shiny and I bent down to pick it up as I looked back up I saw Bobby nodding looking at me sympathetically.

"Whatever, lets go." I said bitterly trying to ignore Bobby's look.

We went back to the plane and I started it, to fly over closer to Storm, Jean and Logan. We saw them get in and it was so chaotic I didn't know where John was.

"Where's John? Has anyone seen John?"

But no one heard me so I got into a seat and prayed he'd catch up to the plane before it took off. I was quiet as everyone ran around me and panicked. I didn't care, I just hoped John would get the message and hurry his ass up.

He never came.

And slowly the plane flipped on, I noticed when Logan had a melt down that Jean wasn't there. I felt like getting in his face and saying who cares, John isn't here. But at that thought the tears came faster and heavier then before and clutched the metal object in my hand. The tears came because I was returning to a place were I had no more friends.

A place were John wasn't there.

A place were people I didn't really care for, were there. No more John. I had to get used to that the metal object by this thought was clutched so hard in my hand it thought it would break. The plane took off with Scott and Logan freaking out and yelling at each other and the professor.

I felt myself curl into a ball hiding my face from the world and the noises going on around me. Why did John have to leave me? What had I done to make him not want me anymore? We were friends, what had changed? I let a small sob escape my chapped lips and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Logan looking down at my sadly.

"It's ok to cry about Jean, Rogue." he said quietly trying to soothe me.

I refrained from rolling my eyes at the statement he made. I didn't really care about Jean, sure she was a teacher, but John was a bigger part in my life. Jean was just a teacher when John was...my friend...with benefits, as he put it. "Yeah." I said whipping the tears from my cheeks. "Yeah." I muttered again trying to smile at him but only coming up with a grimace, at least I think that's what it was.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"How's the professor?"

"Good, I think, he'll be fine."

I nodded as he sat down next to me and we started to land towards the mansion. I thought it was a longer flight but I guessed not, maybe it was shorter because I didn't want to go back there.

"We're home." Logan said as the plane landed underground and he stood up. "Let's go Rogue."

I stood up and he helped me out of the plane. My pace was slow and I had a distant impression Logan was annoyed by it, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, where's that kid? what was his name? John or something? Is he still on the plane?" Logan asked as we came up to my room.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "He left, I think, just yelled and left me." I mumbled pressing the code of my room with cold stiff hands.

"Rogue—"

"Mystique is weird around me." I blurted cutting Logan off and what he was about to say, probably something about John and his bad behavior.

"What?" Logan asked surprised by the change in the subject.

"Just...she says weird stuff to me. When you see the professor again can you ask him when we can have another meeting thing?" he looked at me for a few minutes then nodded.

"Yeah, it'll ask."

"Thank you."

He started to walk away until I called out to him, surprising even myself.

"I'm sorry about Jean." I said smiling sadly at him.

"I'm sorry about John." I nodded and closed my door, ready for a long rest while clutching John Allerdyce's precious lighter.

(A/n: I hope John running off made sense. other then that, i hope you liked it!)


	15. Chapter 15: Months

**A/n:** So Finales are finally over and I am trying to update everything, yeah! we get the rest of the week off! oh yeah! lol so I decided to give y'all a present and update! here's chapter 15! starting movie 3 yea! so excited!

**Chapter 15:** _**Months**_

At month 1 I was a mess. I barely ate, or slept or did my homework. I got so many detentions I could've rivaled even _him_. I yelled at everyone who talked to me and I isolated myself in my room either listening to loud obnoxious music or read Edger Allen Poe or other dark books, anything sad and depressing I could get my hands on, I read. I also carried _his_ lighter around everyone and I slept with it all the time, that item was all I had left of _him_. Most people in the house knew to avoid me, and I didn't blame them, I was a big bitch in month 1.

Month 2 I was working so hard with the professor I still barely ever did my homework, but I wasn't getting as many detentions. By this month I could touch people for at least 15 minutes before killing them, that was on a good day. It was _his_ birthday this month so I made _him_ a mix cd, a homemade card and a chocolate cake I had spent 2 weeks perfecting. I thought maybe _he_ would come in the night for some reason, maybe to say hi or yell, I would've taken either at this point. I left the items on my balcony holding the lighter tightly in my hand all night. In the morning they were gone, I never knew what happened to them. That scared me most of all.

Month 3 I started talking to people again, and was aloud to start training with Bobby and Kitty. I left presents for John (I even started calling him John again, not just _him_) ever Friday, why Friday I'm not sure, it seemed like a good day, end of the week ready for the weekend, but they usually were still there in the morning or sometimes not. I still had hope even in February, but I cried every night holding that lighter like it was my last chance to live. I was even getting a few C's no D's. And the Professor was helping me more then ever, I was still only at 15 minutes though. It was worst on Valentine's day, though, just everyone being with someone and me being alone and helpless, I reverted back to month 1 without hesitation.

Month 4 I was going to some of the teen night things, again. I was eating normally and sleeping. I was still holding out for John, still leaving him things, hoping he'd come and see me, but now none of my things were being taken. This month they finally asked me to clean his room out. All of his items are in my room, in my closet so no one will know I kept them.

Month 5 we started to hear about fire attacks on buildings. But I was finally out of my dark reading period, and I wasn't only eating fatty things when I ate. My clothes didn't hang off me that badly anymore. I avoided the living room when the TV was on, though, I didn't want to hear about the attacks. I was better for the most part, I slept with his lighter all the time still, and when I felt especially lonely I listened to one of the CDs we always listened together. I didn't sit in my room as much, I was out and about, and finally my grades were back on top. Kitty and Jubilee even came over sometimes. With Bobby of course, I think that's what made me maddest of all, Bobby was still there but John wasn't.

Today its been 6 months since John has left me, and I'm sitting in the living room watching the news (finally, Kitty had something _very_ important to tell me but she was sidetracked by the latest news report).

Some man is reporting they've found a cure for being a mutant. Most people were mad about hearing that, but I felt a strange emotion course through me.

Excitement.

I could finally go touch people for more then 15 minutes, excitement was flowing through me, if John was here he would've talked me out of it within minutes, but he wasn't there, so I wouldn't be talked out of it.

I would find the cure.

I got up from my seat between Bobby and Kitty and headed down the hall to the professor's office.

"Professor?" I asked pushing the door open surprised to find multiple people in there. "Is it true?" I asked looking around.

"Yes, Rogue, I'm afraid it's true." The Professor said in a voice more reserved for people dying.

"Oh." I muttered not making eye contact with anyone especially Logan. Everyone in the room seemed to be on edge especially Storm who looked behind pissed.

I closed the door and walked towards my dorm ready to go pack. I took my time packing so I could leave later that night without anyone seeing me.

I waited till around 10 before setting out towards the front door. I left a note on my bed just in case anyone thought I was stolen or something. I was almost towards the door when I heard Logan's voice behind me.

"You runnin again, kid?"

I turned around determined not to be thrown off course. "Maybe, are you gonna stop me?"

He shook his head crossing his arms. "No, I'm not your father, but I want to know wither or not this is for you, and not for some guy." Logan said looking at me with raised eyebrows.

I shook my head, "no this is for me." I said smiling softly.

"Good, do you want me to drive you?"

I shook my head, "no, I can take care of myself, Logan."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded smiling. "I'll see you around."

"Later, kid and be careful."

I nodded again opening the door and stepping out into the cool fresh air. I walked to the bus station it was only a couple miles away from the school. I was ready to go to New York.

"One way ticket to New York, please." I said softly to the man behind the counter.

He nodded and I put my money on the counter as he handed me my ticket. I went over to the bus station feeling a sense of Deja vu. Only this time it was a bus not a train.

It took all night to get to New York, I was surprised but they stopped a lot so it took awhile. We got their around 7 in the morning, and I caught another bus to the place where people were taking the cure. I got to the building around 10:30 and went to stand in line.

It was such a long line I couldn't even see the front of the line. I looked around me seeing all the protesters for the cure and I felt a moment of doubt fall over me.

Should I do this, still?

At that moment the building was set on fire and immediately I knew he was there.

John.

Was.

Here.

In.

This.

City.

I panicked as everyone backed away from the building and the fire. I held tightly to the lighter in my pocket and I felt my stomach flutter anxiously.

"John." I whispered. "Where are you?" I looked around at all the protesters, and the people waiting in line. I couldn't find him. The fire was put out immediately, and everything commenced as if nothing had happened.

I felt a hand on my arm pulling me out of line and I jerked my arm away turning around to see. John.

"John." I said amazed not knowing wither to hug him or punch him. "What are you doing? And what happened to your hair?" I asked staring at him and his new hair.

He smirked at me and pulled me into the ally way near us (conveniently of course) and pushed me up against the wall.

"What the h–"

I started but was cut off by John's lips.

(A/n: yep and there was chapter 15, a little short but next chapter i _hope_ will be longer.)


	16. Chapter 16: Pathetic

**A/n:** 100 reviews! yeah! thnak u! thank u! thank u! everyone take a break and get some cookies! lol. So chapter 16, wow. I'm so happy! I have to say this is prolly my fave story im writing right now. So anywho what can i tell u guys...happy Feb. so freakin cold here! OMG! my hands are freezing. lol. So this chapter gets down and dirty a little I guess, I hope you guys like it and its realistic and stuff. and of course it makes sense. God im so...paranoid. I also hope that this isnt the last chapter for this month. cause i joined this thing and im gettin home till late and of course homework is first priority. (totally spelled that wrong) lol. i wish it wasn't. SO anywho i got my finales grades back and guess what I got in english! 97 does happy dance and its thanks to u guys! not sure why but it is! ha this is a really long authors note I;m just rambaling u could prolly skip this...Chapter 16.

**Chapter 16 _Pathetic_**

I broke apart from John's lips after what seemed like forever and stared at him. "What. The. Hell?" I said annunciating each word.

He looked at me into my brown eyes and I looked back into his blue ones. "Where's my lighter?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"what?" I asked astonished.

After not seeing the man standing before me for **_SIX _**months all he has to ask me is about his goddamn lighter?

I repeat what the hell.

"My lighter, I know you have it." he said rolling his eyes as if I was slow.

"Um...yes, but what does that have to do with kissing me?" I asked totally confused. I see him he kisses me he asks for my/his lighter.

"It doesn't, I just want my lighter." he said smirking at me.

I went into my pocket and dug around for the lighter I carried around so much. My hand came in contact with its shape and I pulled it out. "Here." I said handing it to him.

"Thank you." he said then turned away to walk back into the street.

"Wait! John!" I yelled grabbing his arm. I had a sense of deja vu when I grabbed his arm. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked at me. "I'm suppose to be killing all the traders."

I dropped his hand as if I had touched something disgusting. He was here to kill me? Was that why he kissed me? "Are you going to kill me, John?" I asked my voice neutral.

He looked into my eyes and I wanted to cast my vision away, I couldn't though, it was too hypnotizing.

"No." he said after a minute.

I smiled at him.

"but I should stay away from you." he added turning away.

I looked at him wondering if I'd see him again if he left me.

"John?"

He turned around again his expression was starting to turn into annoyance.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he asked innocently.

I took a deep breath in and looked at him into his eyes and trying to portray all the emotions I had for him in the next sentence. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked desperate for a good answer, one maybe along the lines of 'I love you.' or 'I missed you.' or even a 'I've wanted to do that for awhile.' but instead I got a shrug.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time, I mean, eventually we will have to be against each other soon, and I wanted to say bye or something. We were great friends Rogue, but really that's all we were. Friends, not anything else we kept each other company from the other freaks at that school. I even thought that maybe you'd join me but when I saw you here... Just forgot about me and stop being a pathetic human. I knew you were going to be in that line, I was just hoping you wouldn't be, you did always hate your powers, but really how pathetic can you be? Turning into a human? That's behind disgusting. How could I ever love someone who hated her powers so much and would rather be a harmless disgusting human?"

I stared at him not able to move from the words that had just poured out of his mouth. Pathetic human? Who did he think he was!

"Oh yeah John? I'd rather be a pathetic human then a wannabe trader. Your telling me I'm pathetic! Well take a look in the mirror! You leave the X-men because of some stupid rumor you thought was true, you also left because you'd didn't want to take orders from someone anymore. Well, John, what are you doing now? Taking orders from Magneto? Am I right? Or is it Mystique? Whose pathetic now? I may be pathetic for wanting to become human but at least I have a good reason I just want to touch people and you're pathetic for leaving the best thing that ever happened to you! So get over your stuck up pathetic complex and suck it up. Now tell me why you REALLY kissed me, and why you REALLY have a vendetta against me." I yelled getting in his face and pointing my fingers every which way in his face and chest.

By the time I was done I was breathing hard and angry as hell. "Now what do you have to say for that!" I yelled my face inches away from his.

He looked at me surprised and slowly his surprise turned to a smirk.

How John.

"And whip that damn smirk off your face." I snapped my hands going to my hips. He looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Is that how you really feel about me?" he asked crossing his arms.

I paused thinking about all the things I just said then nodded. "Yes. It is." I said crossing my arms.

He nodded and lowered his head to mine and we kissing for the second time in 6 months. This one was slow and passionate. I eventually found my place on the wall again while we made out. I have to say I'm glad that I had been working on my powers with the Professor because I was pushing 15 minutes, and slowly I was becoming weaker and weaker. I felt jolts of odd memories too, I thought they may be John's because when he pulled away he was a little pale.

"You've been practicing." he muttered his hands running up and down my covered arms.

I smiled closing my eyes. "Yeah. Nothing else to do except sulk so I thought what the hell." Even with my eyes closed I knew he was smirking.

"I love you." he blurted quietly his mouth by my ear.

I pulled back from him and opened my eyes. "Are you just saying that so I'll sleep with you John Allerdyce?"

He smirked then nodded. "Maybe." he muttered lowering his head for another kiss.

I backed up against the wall to get away from him. "Wait. If we are going to do this I need at least 20 minutes to get my strength back." he looked at me then nodded.

"Fine, it's a 20 minute walk to my apartment."

I smiled. "You live in the city." I stated.

"Yeah, Mags bought the place for me." he said I tried to get myself to relax at that statement as we walked out of the alley and down the crowded sidewalk.

"Oh." I muttered walking behind me.

I was slightly surprised when John's hand found mine and we walked in silence for almost 10 minutes. I wanted to ask him a bunch of questions but I knew that, that may be unfair, he may think I was just there to get information.

"How are you?" he asked after we passed 10 minutes of silence.

"Good, I guess, things at the institute are...depressing. Scotts all torn up about Jean and so is Logan. Storm is all mad at Logan all the time for being all upset when apparently they are getting closer...or something. I don't talk to Logan that much. Or anyone." I added quietly looking at the sidewalk.

"So things aren't good?"

I shook my head, "I guess maybe I've been waiting for a chance to get out of there for awhile." I said looking back down at the sidewalk.

"Sorry. How's...Bobby?"

John ceases to amaze me.

"He's good I guess, him and Kitty are more on and off again then a celebrity couple."

John laughed as we stopped in front of a building. "Here it is." he said opening the door for me. "After you." he said pushing me slightly inside.

We walked to an elevator and I pushed up. We waited in silence for the elevator to come and when it did we went in and waited for our floor to come.

"I've missed you." I blurted shooting a side ways glance at him.

He looked at me and half smiled. "Yeah, I know." I turned to him fully.

"What do you mean, you know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know, because...I've been...visiting you." he said looking down at the floor.

I swore on my life he blushed too.

I smirked at his bent head and immediately knew my suspicions were correct. "Yeah, I sorta figured when all that stuff disappeared."

He shot me a look and to my surprise he actually smiled. "I didn't mean to...you know...hurt you or anything I just...wanted to see how you...were. If you were...like...hurting as much as I was." John said stuttering over his words.

I gave him an incredulous look, "John, you actually DO have feelings!" I said giggling as the elevator came to a stop and opened up.

"I won't say anything to that little gid there, I just...didn't want to leave stuff like that. I missed you, and wanted to see you again. Thanks for the cd by the way." he said stepping out.

I smiled and walked out after him. "Your welcome."

He smiled at me and we walked down the hall and came to a halt in front of his apartment door. "Well, here it is, you'll have to ignore the mess, it's not really clean." he muttered taking a key out.

"Well, you never were clean." I muttered as he opened the door.

He laughed and we stepped into the apartment. It was indeed very messy, but it was John so I immediately loved it. Some band poster hung on the walls, and a majority of clothes were all over the place. Some left over Chinese food sat on a coffee table with some DVD's beside it.

I saw my one of my favorite movies in the pile, John and I had watched it once, I made him of course, it was Princess Bride. I smiled and turned to John to make a joke about it when his lips landed on mine.

"Did I give you enough time?" he muttered against my lips.

"Yeah." I said pulling him closer and taking his shirt off.

"Come on, to the bedroom, I don't want to be lead on." he said pulling me towards an open door.

I giggled as he flung my shirt off and it landed somewhere between the living room and his bedroom. I felt my self fall onto the bed, John falling on top of me. He kissed my neck and I moaned as I felt heat rising within me.

"Can you handle this?" he mumbled against my neck.

"Only if you can." I mumbled back.

The last thing I wanted to do was kill him, even if he had hurt me.

"I love you." I whispered as his lips came to mine I felt him smile as he heard me say those simple 3 words.

"My, Rogue, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked pulling away from me.

I giggled and pulled him back down loving the feel of his skin on mine. "Of course not, St John, I would never do that."

His lips traveled down my body and I felt him undo my skirt. I was trying my hardest to control my power because the last thing I wanted was for him to stop. He came up and kissed my lips before he undid his pants.

"I love you too, Marie."

(A/n: yeah! What do you think? Too fast? i know the whole last scene wasn't exactly well written im not too good at sex scenes. hope u liked it though! reviews please, i want to know how i did, lol. hope im not too pathetic.)


	17. Chapter 17: Purity

**A/n:** Lol, it's not the end, trust me. Well not yet, I'm tying up loose ends now. Thank yous to: **verdant quest, Morgy, starlit.kiss7, slytherin thirdalixious, 321AngelOmega123, Roguexx, blazingfire03, GuardianOfthebrokenhearted, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Randa Beth,** and especially** tHe TrUtH aBoUt RoSeS** for giving me reviews for I think EVER chapter! and not hating me for conveniently (ha totally spelled that wrong but too lazy to fix it) locating John at the same building as Rogue. Anyway Chapter 17! This might seem out of character cause I wanna write a Veronica Mars story and I've been watching it all day so I have her, like, voice in my head. lol. So anway I hope it makes sense and you don't hate me too much for what you are about to read! Thank you again for the reviews, and I hope you keep sending more! lol.

**Chapter 17:** **Purity**

It was white.

The ceiling I mean, pure white like a piece of paper. The paint was chipping by the door and you could tell were the rolling brush had been in some places, but it was white.

Pure white.

Not like John.

Or Logan.

Or Bobby.

Nothing is Pure in my life. I'm not, that's for sure. Not anymore. I don't regret sleeping with John, I regret the things that I am about to do. I couldn't seem to lift my body to get out of the bed.

It was impossible.

That's why I was flat on my back staring at the pure white ceiling in John's apartment thinking about how unpure I have become and the things that'll come. I sighed and slowly lifted my back off the bed.

I looked at John sleeping next to me and I felt tears sting at my eyes. I gathered my clothes silently and headed into the bathroom to make myself presentable. I combed my hair through slowly and looked into my brown eyes.

It was fast, but incredible. It was my first time, with John, just like I had imagined it for like, months. Like I said before I don't regret it, he was incredible, it was amazing. I wish I could stay, but I can't. He'll probably hate me all over again, but the weight of the past few months and...everything has finally come crashing down around me.

I slowly let my hand fall away from my hair and continued to look at myself.

John was my enemy, you have to..dislike your enemy. I just slept with mine. Would people hate me? Would they even know?

I tucked my hair behind my ears and looked down at my bare feet. I loved John, I did so much it hurt, but I wouldn't and couldn't stand to see him die.

And I would take no part of either side, so as I had laid there on that bed thinking, staring at the pure white ceiling, I came up with a plan.

* * *

I quietly shut the door behind me as I made my way out of John's messy apartment. I hope he didn't hate me too much, because I would see him soon enough. I put my feet in front of each other and walked down the hall to the stairs looking at my shoes.

"Going somewhere, Marie?"

I looked in front of me and was surprised to see a pale women with black hair.

"Um, I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you do." she said her smiled eery.

I shrank back away from her and desperately wanted to run. I took my right hand in my left one and slowly started slipping my glove off.

"There's no need for that Rogue." The women said waving her hand aside as if what I was doing was normal. "I'm Raven Darkholme, Marie, more commonly as Mystique." she said to me before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up on a bed, and briefly I thought it was all a dream. Before I saw the color of the ceiling, this ceiling as red.

"Good, your up." the women, Raven said coming into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil.

"What the hell?" I said rubbing the throbbing part of my head.

"I told you, I'm Mystique." Raven/Mystique said.

"Then why—"

"Those _Humans _turned_ me _human." she spat. "That's why I look like this. Surely John told you."

I shook my head.

"Hm." she muttered.

"What do you want from me?" I asked my eyes on the glass of water and Advil she had set on the table next to the bed.

"I want...many things, Marie, but right now I'm going to ask you what_ you_ want."

"What I want?" I asked bewildered. What could I possibly want besides for having John to myself and not be in this whole Brotherhood vs X-men thing. "I want..." I started looking around her apartment my eyes finally landing on her. "I want to disappear." I finished sighing.

She looked at me curiously. "To disappear, Rogue?"

"Yeah, after...last night I just want to be with John away from this whole war, just me and him. And I think he wants that too, but...I knew he was going to fight the X-men today and I just...didn't want to be there to see someone I love die, on either side." She looked at me not saying anything.

"Interesting," she finally muttered.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "So, what do you want?" I countered.

"I want to finally tell you the truth. And bring hell to Eric." she said smiling sadistically at me.

I meekly smiled back and took the water and pills from the table, throwing them down my throat sensing this would be a very long night.

* * *

Many hours later we still hadn't talked about what she wanted, nor what I wanted. We talked about anything but, where I lived, where she lived, the weather, pets, boyfriends, school, Eric, Xavier, Logan, Storm, John, first kisses, food, shopping, shape shifting, sucking memories etc, and cell phones.

I laughed at her opinion of cell phones and she had laughed about my choice of shopping stores. It was actually...fun talking to the 'other' side.

"So, Marie—"

"why do you keep calling me Marie? And how do you know?" I interrupted her.

She looked at me, her mouth ajar. "Well, I guess, yes, I guess it's time." she stuttered.

"Time? Time for what?" I asked confused.

"Rogue, Marie, you were adopted you know that right?"

I rolled my eyes. "No shit."

She glared at me. "Well, have you ever wondered who your real parents were?" she asked her guard letting down, and for once I didn't see a fierce women but a women afraid of...something.

"Yes, I have." I whispered, feeling nieve and curious.

"Well, Marie, I am—" Mystique began before the TV clicked on mysteriously and a news report told me the worst news.

"A fight broke out between Mutants and humans today in San Francisco on Alcatraz at around sunset, it has finally let down, now." some man reported. "A group of people called the X-men fought with humans, and a group called the Brotherhood fought against them. Magneto has disappeared, and so has a young man that was frozen in ice. I am glad to say that the X-men saved the day. More on this story later."

Mystique grabbed the clicker and turned the TV off. She looked at me with a smile and opened her mouth.

"So, where were we?"

I got up off the bed. "I have to go." I said heading towards the door.

I couldn't get the report of the man frozen in ice out of my head. Was it John? It had to be John, only Bobby would attack him like that.

"Marie! Wait!" Mystique called after me as I rushed out of there to find John.

I ran down the steps and put through the doors. I found myself on an unfamiliar block in what looked like a suburb of...a big city. I went over to a guy sitting on a bench and asked him where I was.

He answered with a strange look and told me I was 2 hours away from Philadelphia. I thanked him and went to the nearest bus stop, I was going first to New York then San Francisco if I couldn't find him at his apartment.

We were getting out of this feud wither he liked it or not, I was saving him. I was going to make us 'pure' again away from everything and everyone.


	18. Chapter 18: Running

**A/N:** well!Let me just start off with saying that my computer deleted this WHOLE entire story! Like the document I wrote this whole story on was totally deleted. SO i was pretty put out when that happened so I was too upset to deal with it so I left it alone. THEN! I kept getting lil reviews for it, which made me MUCHO happy! SO thankx to all the reviewers out there! who like/love/hate my story cause you guys is what keep my writing! the knowledge SOMEONE is reading! lol. Glad everyone is enjoying this story in its last few chapters. Anyway back to my story. So I started writing, then I couldn't write anymore, I was very stuck. Finally last night I sat down (when I was suppose to be doin my math hw since im failing and all) looked over the story and wrote! yay! So this is chapter 18 (damn) I hope its long enough, and everyone enjoys the very angsty chapter.

**Chapter 18** _**Running **_

I walked up the stairs to John's apartment for the forth time in 2 weeks. I stayed a week at his apartment then flew to San Francisco on money I had been saving. He was in neither place, and I was starting to think he had disappeared altogether.

That's when I smelled something coming from his apartment. Spaghetti most likely, it was one of his favorite dishes. I knocked on the door once and waited.

"Coming!"

I smiled he was alive and defiantly in there.

He opened the door and I threw myself on him. "I missed you so much!" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Rogue?" he asked pulling away from me. "What the hell?" he asked looking at me as I looked at him.

He looked pretty tired and there were a few bruises decorating his face but it was still my John.

"Why are you here?" he asked staring at me. I smiled at him,

"Because I love you and missed you!" I said in a duh-voice.

He continued to stare at me as if that wasn't enough. What did he want me to do? And why did he look so angry?

"Rogue, I think you should leave." John said to me as I stood gawking at him.

Leave?

Why?

Why do I have to leave?

What did I do to make him so mad? Was carrying about him a crime?

"I'm sorry? What? Leave? Why?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last time." he said turning his back on me and angrily stomping away.

I inhaled a deep breath and felt stupid. Stupid for leaving him suddenly and stupid for coming back to someone who obviously didn't love me enough to let me explain myself. Most of all I felt stupid for sleeping with him. What kind of sick person was I to sleep with the enemy?

I sighed and looked at his back that was still stubbornly facing away from me.

"I left because I was scared, John, you know what that is right? S-C-A-R-E-D!"

"Hooray! You can spell! Now leave! Go back to that stupid school! Live with those stupid people who you call friends!" John yelled at me finally turning back around.

I gulped and looked down at the floor. "Whatever, John or should I call you Pyro now that you fought your old friends. How did it feel to fight Bobby? Did it make you feel strong and powerful or weak when he—"

"SHUT UP! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME YOU—"

"Careful what you say Johnny-boy." I taunted wanting to get a rise out of him. I'm not sure why maybe because he was pissing me off so much with kicking me out of his apartment when I just wanted to see how he was.

I knew that I shouldn't, he already hated me enough as it was, but maybe...just maybe it would be for the best. If he hated me we could end this, end whatever was between us, I don't think it is love, its too rough to be love. Love is pure and clean and wholesome, but this whatever me and John have is...stupid.

We like each other, we fool around, we fight, I come back to him, we tell each other we love each other, we fool around etc. It was a very weird messed up circle, one that was getting out of today.

He glared at me hate radiating off his gaze.

The love I had seen only weeks ago was gone, something that left me hurt inside and wanting to do something drastic.

Hurt him like he was hurting me.

Make his heart break like mine was currently doing.

"Get out." he said his voice dangerously low.

"Why John? Why do I have to get out? Is it because your afraid? Afraid of me and what I make you feel? Huh John? What is it?" I taunted a smirk planted on my face.

He glowered at me, I couldn't tell what he was gonna do next, or say. "Marie." he said then stopped studying my face. "I don't love you."

That's when I felt my heart shatter like a set of china cups. What was he saying?

"Do you know why I slept with you? You were easy, just like Bobby said. Now since you know the truth can you get the hell outta my house?" he said in angry clips.

"You're a lying asshole!" I screeched wanting to hit him. "Your only sayin that cause your afraid! Your such an asshole John Allerdyce! I never want to see you ever again! Stay the hell away from me!" I screamed stomping out of the apartment and walking down the hall.

How could he have said that to me? Was I bad or something? Was he afraid? I knew he loved me, but to say he didn't to my face? What was going through his head then?

I felt warm tears roll down my face and I wasn't even on the first floor yet. I had just come there to see if he was alive? Was that too much to ask? To see if my...I didn't even know what he was too me? Was he my boyfriend? A lover? A secret...something.

Oh well, it doesn't matter now, we were over. O-V-E-R! I swear! I never want to hear from that asshole ever again. He has hurt me too many times to count, and now I was being pathetic and crying over it?

No way!

This was the last time I cry over John Allerdyce, ever.

* * *

I got back to Xavier's everyone was sad and in mourning for the professor, Scott, and Jean. It was not a fun place to be right now. I saw Logan and Storm talking in hushed voices outside the Professors old office and I saw Kitty and Bobby huddled in a corner looking grim.

I walked to my old room and sat on the bed. Slowly I laid down on it and fell asleep. It was the most sleep I had gotten in awhile.

"Hey, kid."

I opened my eyes to see Logan looking down at me with a neutral look on his face. "Hey." I croaked sitting up to face him.

"How are you?" he asked scratching his neck in a I-wish-this-wasn't-so-awkward-and-you'd-answer-the-question-with-a-fine way.

"Fine." I said smoothing my hair down.

"Well, um...did you...do it?"

For a moment I thought he meant John and I and our...passion. Stupid Passion of course. Then I realized he meant about my powers.

"Oh. No." I said shrugging. "I...it was blown up." I said leaving the part out about knowing who blew the place up.

"Yeah, I heard on the news. So we fought the Brotherhood and Magento is human."

I nodded wondering where this was going.

"Also, Mystique is human too."

I knew that, she came to me, but I wasn't going to say that, Logan would want to know what happened and all that Jazz. I didn't want to tell him, it was a weird thing that had happened to us, it was like we...I had lost something and she was what I was finding.

It's confusing to think about, it was just a strong and unknown emotion that had come over me when we were together.

"Ok." I said still not knowing where this little speech of his was going.

"That guy, Pyro I think his name was, is dead too, Bobby killed him."

How wrong he was, but no way was I to mention that. I didn't want to mention that asshole ever again. I've given him way too many chances, I'm outta chances and outta feeling for him.

"Ok." I said hoping no emotion was portrayed in my voice.

He looked at me closely and I could tell he was thinking something was wrong with me. "So, the Brotherhood is broken up, for now. Also Ororo is taking over the school and I, we were wondering if you were going to stay, your welcome to stay but...you have to be sure, you can teach, or something." Logan said going on about stuff I wasn't ready to decide.

I sighed and rubbed my head wondering if I still wanted to stay somewhere where I wasn't wanted by other people, just Logan maybe Storm, maybe Bobby, maybe Kitty but that was as far as my friends went.

John was gone I had to except that, he wasn't coming back, he didn't like me, and we weren't friends anymore, I had no more friends anymore.

He's blown me off one too many times before, and after our night of...stupid passion that was the last straw. I wasn't taking anymore of his bull.

Ever.

I tucked some stray hair behind my ear and looked Logan fully in the face and deeply into his brown eyes. I searched for a fatherly or brotherly answer and I saw none.

"I think I'm gonna run again. Please give me a few days." I said quietly getting up and going to the bathroom to shower away the pain that was caused by coming here.

I was starting over, and my life would be fixed in just a few short days.

(A/n: this chapter is mostly an authors note. Maybe I should stop. hm. Sorry I made John such an ass but...it was the only way I could end the story. Its not the end yet mind you! maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. 4 at most)


	19. Chapter 19: Marry

**A/N:** omg! THe Last Chapter! Can I handle it? I don't think so! Cause I've had SOOO much fun writing this story! It's sad, really sad. I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed or looked at this story! It means SO much to me that you guys enjoyed it! I want to do another story, but I need a storyline. lol. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing! The italics are flashbacks, I hope you can figure that out. So for my last author's note thankx SO much for reivewing and looking/reading this story it means alot! Hope you enjoy that last chapter!

**Chapter 19** _**Marry**_

_3 years later_

I walked down my apartment building hallway and pulled my keys out. It had been 3 years since I ran, again, from the institute. I was still a mutant but I just couldn't take living in that place anymore.

That place even after I went back for Christmas' still brought hurt and pain of things, of people. Living in an apartment in Seattle all the way on the other side of the country really helped me, it was nice, and it brought me hope.

People from the institute still came to visit me, by people, I mean Logan came to visit me. It was nice, seeing his...friendly face sometimes. I didn't really have any friends here, I never was much of a social person, still aren't, only person that got that was...John.

But that day as I walked down the hall searching through my mail after a long hard night working at the local bar I saw a very interesting spectacle.

An invitation.

To 2 weddings.

A double wedding at the institute.

I skimmed through the card and smiled to myself. Kitty and Bobby were getting married, and so were Logan and Storm. I laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the two couples, and the two couples getting married together.

First off I could never imagine Logan getting married period. Especially not at a double wedding.

Second I couldn't imagine Bobby actually being interested in Kitty that long for them to get married. I shook my head and checked the date.

6/15/08.

That was in a couple weeks.

I opened the door to my apartment and looked around at the now messy apartment. I had left the apartment spotless but by 3 am it was always messy, how I wasn't sure...well that's not true.

"John!" I yelled looking around the tiny apartment.

I knew he wasn't asleep, he never went to bed without me, he denies it of course but I can read through the lines.

"Out here!" he yells back from our deck.

I slowly walk outside to our deck and saw him smoking a cigarette and looking over the city.

"Hey baby." he said greeting me and holding a hand out.

I smiled at him and quickly grasped his hand as he pulled me closer. I ignored the smoke getting into my hair and my nose as he breathed out and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"How was work?" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "fine, no nasty old guys grabbed my ass, again."

John laughed, "good, I don't wanna beat anyone up here."

I laughed at him over his protectiveness. It was so absurd that 3 years after leaving John and his apartment in New York City I was living with the same man in Seattle.

I looked off into the city and remembered how I went from hating the asshole to being so much more deeply in love with him then before.

_

* * *

I looked around my room at all the bags I had with me, tonight was my last night in the institute at least that's what I told myself each night._

Instead of leaving in 1 week Logan asked me to stay another one, then the next week Kitty got sick and Storm asked me to fill in, then by the fourth week Bobby was actually being semi-nice and I was thinking about just sticking around. I was on the fifth week of not going anywhere, but still had my bags packed, when Logan was asked to, by Storm most likely, if I would stay and teach, and continue being part of the family I had not knowingly joined.

I told him that I didn't know. I was torn between staying in a place I loved, but also in a place that had too many memories to bare. Mostly of the nameless asshole I refuse to speak of. I wanted to stay so badly, so one day I just decided, I was staying, even if it meant enduring memory of places me and John, I mean, nameless asshole, had been.

I was now here a total of 2 months. With bags still packed on my floor. I changed quietly and got into my bed, the same bed that John had slept him, and the same bed, we had did our homework on and the—

Knock Knock.

I looked at my door surprised who could be knocking on the door at 2 in the morning. Then I heard it again but not from the door but from my deck.

I went over to it, stupidly because that's what the big boobed girls did in horror films where the always died. They went TOWARDS the noise not away from it.

That's when I heard my name, "Rogue, Rogue, open up!" he whispered.

I shook my head angrily but opened the deck door neither the less. "John?" I asked too loudly which made him shush me.

"What do you want?" I spat glaring at him.

If I remember correctly we did not leave on the most great of terms. I had yelled and screamed and he had made mean sarcastic jokes.

"I want...Rogue, I want you." he breathed staring at me with a helpless expression.

I just stared at him so many feelings rushing through my body. "Uh...what?" I asked wondering if I'd heard him correctly.

"I want you, Rogue. I...I love you." he said even quieter.

"Where the hell do you get off?" I almost yelled.

"Rogue! Be quiet! They'll hear you and I'm dead." John said covering my mouth as I continued to yell obscene things.

"I came here to tell you that, because for the past couple of months I've been thinking about...everything, you know. Me, you, the sex, our relationship, etc. and I wouldn't have come here if not for your mom."

"What?" I asked as he stopped covering my mouth.

"Your mom, Mystique or Raven, whatever." John said rolling his eyes and trying to move on, "so she came to me—"

"She's my mom?" I wondered ignoring John's story.

"Yes! I thought she told you!" John groaned exasperated trying to get all the words out.

"Uh, no. I guess...I guess she was about to." I muttered dazed. Now everything clicked into place. How she knew about me, why she came, why she invited me in...everything. I sat down on the bed still dazed and put my head in my hands and did something I hadn't done in 2 months.

I cried.

I cried hard.

And I was finally after so long comforted by the one person I was craving for comfort. It was 2am when I finally stopped crying and looked at John next to me ful in the face.

"She got you to come here?" I whispered laying my head on his shoulder like we used to do.

"Yeah." he whispered. "Basically she got me to realize I was a jerk. An asshole. And I made you do all the work, and I just seemed like I was on it for the ride. You've been on my mind for months, Rogue. But the only reason I'm actually seeing you now is because of Mystique." he explained then laughed out loud. "This sounds like some corny shit right now. I sound pathetic like a Britney effing Spears song." he said continuing to laugh.

I smiled into his should and shrugged, "I like it, it's a nice change of pace for whose being pathetic." he pulled me closer and those words. "So, I came here to tell you I want a relationship, I want you, and I'm sorry for being a—"

"Insufferable Jackass? And immature prat? And total cocksucking asshole?" I filled in looking at him with a smile on my face.

"Uh...yeah, all those things." he said shaking his head at me. "And I want you, for real, no jokes or anything."

I gave him a look, "no jokes? No sarcastic mixed signals? Nothing?"

He nodded.

"Ok then." I said smiling and snuggling closer to him. "Let's go then." I added.

"Go? Now?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting to leave, now's perfect."

"You wanna runaway together?" he asked laughing at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, you're the only one I've ever wanted to run away with."

He looked at me fully in the face from his spot on the bed and I looked at him from where I was standing.

I have another thing to add onto the long list of things that have happened on my bed.

The second time I ever had sex with John Allerdyce.

* * *

"I can't believe you want to drive there!" I yelled rolling my eyes.

"Why not? We don't have a lot of money, Rogue!" John said back pouring a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal.

"Yes we have enough for a plan ride! It'll take a million years, John!" I whined putting my hands on my hips.

"I already don't want to go, Rogue, we're driving and that's final." John said shoving a mouthful of Lucky Charms into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, "well maybe I'll just go."

"No way! I'm your husband and I'm invited, too."

"You are not! It says To Rogue plus 1 guest." John scowled at me and I felt like laughing at him.

"Don't scowl it might stay life that." I said laughing.

He got up off the chair and walked towards me. "Driving."

"Flying."

"If we drive we can see all of the US." John said playing on a thing I've wanted to do since I was little.

"If we fly we can do dirty things in the bathroom like you've always wanted." I said smiling at how close he was to me.

"If we drive we..."

"Lose a lot of money with gas."

"If we fly we lose money period." John ran his hands up and down my arms.

"Flying, please!"

"Driving, please." We looked at each other long and heard.

"I know how we can settle this!" I announced.

"How?" he asked confused.

"A game of pool."

John laughed and nodded. "Fine."

"Fine."

And we left to go down the street to the local bar.

* * *

And that's how we ended up driving to Seattle, which after awhile I didn't mind so much. It took 3 days to drive across the country and we had rented a hotel just in case people tried to kill John or me for marrying him.

We drove into Westchester to the institute and as we arrived I saw people giving us odd looks. Like we didn't belong there. And maybe, we didn't.

"ROGUE!" Storm yelled coming over to the car as we got out.

"Storm!" I said back smiling enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she said hugging me then her eyes settled on John.

"Hi, uh...Storm." John said scratching the back of his neck.

I felt like giggling at my husband but didn't. That would be mean, but it felt like we were still in high school.

"John." she said surprised.

"I didn't know you guys were still friends. Or are you dating?" she asked suspiciously.

"Neither we're—" John started but I yelled over him as Logan came out.

"Hey, kid." Logan said smirking at me, then he saw John.

Logan came to visit all the time, but I usually made John get out, er leave for a few days. Because, well, because I was afraid for his life. I knew Logan hated John so I didn't really wanna kill him, cause I love John. Then there's the whole you-betrayed-us-get-away thing.

"Wolverine." John said nodding at Logan's shocked expression.

"Did you two come together?" he asked looking at us.

I nodded, smiling pretending not to see the big deal.

"We're married." we said in unison.

And then there was a loud crash from behind us, and a 'what' yelled very loudly. I turned to see Bobby who had been caring a shit loud of dishes, now a shit loud of broken glass.

"Married? You married a criminal?" Bobby yelled as everyone stared at us.

"Yep!" John said happily squeezing my waist. "Marie likes it rough."

I smacked him knowing he was pushing everyone's buttons and we arrived 5 minutes ago.

"So, this will be an interesting weekend." I heard Storm mutter. "We're are your bags?"

I pointed to the car because after we were going to go to the hotel to drop them off, I told Storm this but she waved us off and showed us ironically to my old room.

"Looks exactly the same." John muttered looking around then sitting on the bed.

"John, try not to annoy people while we are here, they will be visiting us soon. Or something." I said shaking my head and sitting next to him.

"Yeah, but Marie it's fine to annoy the icicle. And well I know we'll see Wolverine a lot more but he's fun too."

I tried not to laugh at his reasoning because we weren't there to make enemies we were there to go to a wedding.

"Your awful, John." I said shaking my head and getting up.

"And you married me!" he yelled back as I went into the bathroom.

That I did, I thought, that I did.

* * *

The wedding reception was the night we came so we went down there and ran through the wedding. I found out I was a bride's maid then, and they shoved me into a hideous pink dress to try on for the next day. I dreaded to see the look on my husbands face when he saw me because it would one of great amusement. He never saw me in pink, nor anyone else.

I only wore, green, red, blue, black.

No light colors for Rogue.

We sat down to dinner afterwards and I felt all eyes not on the brides and grooms but on me and John. I knew people wanted to come over and ask us tons of questions but refrained from doing so. As far as I could tell John didn't even notice he just talked and talked and talked about anything.

During dessert Logan came over to us and sat down.

"When the hell did you two get married?"

John and I glanced at each other, "uh...2 years ago." I muttered.

"And I come to visit you like every 3 months?" Logan asked surprised. "Is he a pull em out husband or something?"

I laughed, John glared.

"No! I just...knew you hated him so do protect John I...made him leave?" I said apologetically.

"I see." Logan said looking around and not making eye contact. "Rogue, you've been married for 2 years and I'm just finding out now. Do you see something wrong? And why would you marry a guy whose—"

"Logan, please not now. It's your wedding. You enjoy it." I said all of a sudden feeling exhausted.

Logan growled and got up and left. I saw him grab a shot on the way back to his table, but I also noticed everyone ignored that, because everyone needed a shot when they were talking to the criminal betrayer and the black-hearted rogue. But we fit together, perfectly.

John and me.

Me and John, and no one would tell us differently.

Except the next contestant eager enough to come talk to us.

"What the hell, Rogue?" Bobby seethed coming over to us.

I saw John smirk out of the corner of my eye and I kicked him under the table. "What the hell what, Bobby?"

"Your with _this_ guy? The guy who betrayed us? The guy whose suppose to be dead? ANd how come no one knew? Were you ashamed of marrying a criminal?"

"Lay off Bobby." I growled exhausted.

Why couldn't everyone just stay out of our business? Why did they have to tell their opinion on it? Why did it matter so much to them? My mother was happy! Why couldn't everyone else be too.

"No! Why would you marry such a—"

"because I love him." I said kissing John swiftly on the mouth. I heard Bobby make a gagging noise and really imitate a fifth grader seeing their parents kiss. "Grow up, Bobby. Go back to your wife." I sneered irritated at people.

Bobby glared at us then left our table. I smiled at John whose hand was on my thigh and he smiled at me, because it didn't matter what anyone thought, we were together, and we loved each other.

Nothing could get in our way, not people, not things, not mutant powers and especially not jealous assholes. We loved each other and that was enough.

In the end both marriages were great and nice, but I'll always remember my wedding and how John proposed.

_

* * *

"Rogue!" John yelled from the bedroom._

"What?" I yelled back from my place cooking a meal.

"Come here!"

"Why?" I yelled back.

"I need to show you something!"

"I'm busy!"

"Come anyway! It's important!"

"The cat better have killed itself for making me stop cooking!" I yelled back cutting th vegetables.

"Not exactly!"

"Then I'm not coming, John!"

"_But I need you to come!" _

" 

_"I'm not! Do it yourself!" _

_"I can't possible marry myself, Rogue!" _

_I stopped cutting the vegetables and went back to the bedroom where I saw what he'd been working on all day. Fire was floating in the shape of a heart._ _And I gasped as I saw him sitting on the bed with a ring box opened_ _in his hand. _

_"Rogue? Will you marry me?" he asked with a smirk. _

_I laughed thinking of the first time I met him. His smirk, the fire he was playing with behind his desk and how Storm had yelled at him. How he had gotten in trouble with Storm for me. _

_"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" I cried running over and jumping next to him. _

_He laughed and slide the ring onto my finger. "Now you'll be Mrs John Allerdyce." He said kissing my neck. _

_I laughed, "who says I want to talk your last name? Maybe I wanna keep my name, ever think of that?" _

_John scowled, "I want you to have my name though." _

_"Well I like my last name, and your last name carries a shit load of baggage."_

_ "Does not!" _

_"You were wanted by the police at one point." I said laughed. _

_"Well...that was different." _

_"Was not." _

_"It was too." _

_"Was not." _

_"Was too." _

_"Was—Whatever! Doesn't matter! We're getting married! Are you ready for this?" _

_"I'm ready when you are." he said with a smirk._

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too." he said kissing me and as he pulled away I saw a smirk on his lips. _

_He was touching me, my skin I mean, he could touch me now for long periods of time. It was nice, not having to wear gloves so much. _

_"So Rogue, what can you do?" he asked bringing up the first conversation we ever had. _

_I smirked at him and looked deep into his eyes, "nothing, really extraordinary."_

_ "Not extraordinary my ass." he muttered as I pulled him in for yet another kiss as I held my powers back. "Your extraordinary and going to be even more when your Mrs John—" _

_"Don't start John, you just ruined a nice moment." I said shutting him up again with my lips. _

_The End_


End file.
